


Monster

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 13 and older, Cat, Chat Noir criminal, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, Murderer, Rape, Smut, Villain Chat Noir, catadrien, civilian Marinette, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Criminal and murderer to the people of Paris, France. Started four years ago and was monster to everyone he saw except one. The one he wasn’t a monster to had hit him with her fist swinging fast at his face. She showed her strength and courage and even more so to help her friend becoming a victim in the deaths of Paris. His kwami didn’t care enough to stop him especially seeing the boy’s low life. Taken advantage for so long and giving out the justice he deserved to be handed out. Let me tell you the tale of the gruesome monster Chat Noir and the civilian Marinette Dupain Cheng, and how they met in the time of Paris’s darkest times.





	1. Prologue

In a box was seven miraculouses and gave power to the wielders of the jewels and kwamis. An old man in the room was the guardian of the jewels and took very precious care of the items. Though one day it changed when a group of men came.

“Old man, where are they?” a masked man asked pinning Fu to the wall

“You’ll never find them.” Fu calmly stated

“Don’t test me old fool!” he started to tighten the grip, but Fu remained calm.

“The miraculouses are safe from your hands and continue to even with you doing this. You know the consequence of doing this. I wouldn’t continue down this path any longer,” Advised Master Fu.

He threw the old man to the other side of the room and looked around the room but could not find the jewels anywhere.

“Since none of them are here I might as well take you in them. Shouldn’t I?” the man pulled out a dagger and was about to plunge the knife into him when he was knocked out by a woman.

“Are you alright sir?” asked the kind heart girl.

“Who are you?” he asked seeing a worthy chosen

“Emile, Emile Lockwood.”


	2. Claws, Fangs, and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate them all. They’re personality of hope, of love. Despicable in every way I see. They continue life as if it was fine during the day. They smile and wave but they never mean it. I hate it! I hate them all! They deserve the pain I give to them. 
> 
> It was crime time around 5:00pm, and I was the king during the time of it. They all ran to shelter trying to hide and escape my wrath from me being out at night. 
> 
> Monster 
> 
> Heartless
> 
> Cold
> 
> Sick
> 
> Demented
> 
> Words they used to describe me and I can’t help but grin at the words. They always want a smile from me, but never him, never the person who made their lives a living hell in fear. For it is my smile that they fear and will be the last time they see anything.
> 
> Chat Noir is chaos and pain to all and I don't plan on letting up anytime soon.

Night is the time I rule from above. I am always going to be there no matter the time. They hide from my claws. Shriek away from the fangs. The eyes that scream out when they see cataclysm waiting for the destruction to take root. I feel the adrenaline in me and can't help but feel energized by the screams I hear from them. I look at the clock and the people around me and I scowl at them internally. Smiling, they laugh at jokes and make each other more drunk by each drink. I see the women wearing tight and exposed dresses and men just following the view with it. Disgusting in a pig's filth way. I of course can't judge at disgust since I am one and have been for about seven years now. Thirteen to twenty and I still am afraid of saying no to that... thing. I look at the clock and see it was about 4:30 pm. I see people exiting the building and I can't help the smile that draws onto my face when I notice their movements in fear of crime time. 

I walk out in the open and hide behind a door and wait for the couple to past me. I open the side of my jacket and Plagg comes flying out. He scowls at me and I just glee in grin for excitement. 

"Have you changed your mind yet?" he asked me this question every time and every time I say the same thing over. 

"No." 

He sighs and waits for the words to be commanded before going into the sliver ring that had appeared one night. 

I jump building to building until I see a couple. They are trying to get in but no one will let them. I grin at them and they also seem to feel a pair of eyes on them. They turn around and look until their eyes grow with fear and shock. They hold onto to each other and I give chase to them. I run up to them and pin the man down with the woman neck in my claws. 

"Tell me... why run when you know you would have never escaped me?" I asked with the malicious smile coming onto my face as I see the blood dripping from her neck. The man's eyes tearing and pleading for her release. I soon have enough of the pleading and break her neck and his screams are heard from all around. 

He falls to his knees and succumbs to grief and heart-break. 

I walk closely to him and put my claw underneath his chin. 

"Don't worry," I say with a gentle tone that leaves the man unnerved from it. "You will be joining her soon enough." I slice his neck and hear his pain of scream as he falls to his death bleeding from the cut. I jump away from the dead bodies grinning when I smell something. Cinnamon type of smell with a hint of nature into it like fire crackle. I lead to where my nose takes me and I see a brown hair girl and her gripping onto her phone. She looks like she trying to find something and is getting more frighten. I grin at the thought and well lets give her something to actual be afraid of. I jump down and she turns in my direction. First I saw relief but it quickly faded as saw who I was. "This is the part where you try to run away and scream for your life." I told her causally. She ended up doing this and I started my descent towards her. Her frantic heart-beat coming hard and fast. I was gaining quickly on her and was enjoying this chase. I admit that she was fast for someone who is fearing for their life. Probably the adrenaline rush she has. I was so close I was about to jump onto her when I am jump from behind and roll onto the street I am on. We both roll and tumble to the ground until I stop ourselves. I pin the person down and bring my claws out when I suddenly stop. She is the most beautiful person I have seen in my life. Her blue eyes boring into mine that I didn't even notice that her fist was starting to turn into a fist. My nose smells her scent and it just pounds into my nostrils. Her sweet vanilla smell and strawberry around her. The bread that surrounds the warmth she seems to be enveloped with. Crack! I fly off her and hold my nose and she uses that time to pull out her spray and into my eyes that are already scrunch in pain. I scream and wither wondering how this girl defeated me just like it was part of her routine. She takes off holding the person I was chasing and drags her into the building and locks the doors to be safe from me.

I growled at her and show my claws at her. She just looks back with an expression I have never seen on my victim. 

Determination. 

I grab my pole and jump away from her wondering how this girl actually punched me and showed this fearlessness none of the others had. I am interested in this person and I am going to find out who she no matter the means.


	3. Wonderment

I can’t believe I did that. I just punched and won against Chat Noir. And not only that but I also helped Alya when I told her NOT to go out and meet me. 

“Marinette...?” Alya questioned

“Alya! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Why didn’t you listen to me?! I was so worried!” I hugged her then push her away to check for injuries then brought her towards me and finally hug her again. 

“Me girl, what about you? You just attacked Chat Noir and lived and save me and... how did you DO that?!”

I shrugged and give her a sheepish grin. I just remember trying to find Alya from being separated from the brute trying to follow us. I was stuck wondering, and I could feel the panick building up. I felt terrified and then I saw a flash of black. I heard the thumping of feet across the street. I look towards the the direction and see her. Her eyes wide and arms tugging. Her legs are giving in and he’s catching up fast. I couldn’t get a good look st the mystery guy but I knew she was running from him with a purpose. I shake my head and chase after him. He was so close to her and I just pushed myself and tackle him down. We both fall in a heap and I end up underneath him. I finally see my attacker and I pale immensely. His claws up in the air with his cat ears twitching for my slight of touch of movement. He freezes above me when he looks at me. I see him look into my eyes and I stare at his. Green forest that you drown into oblivion. I realize this is my chance. I clench my hand and take swing at his bottom jaw. I hear a satisfacting crunch and he falls off me. I take this chance to run, and get Alya with my arms running like no tomorrow. Now we are here and I am wondering what is to happen now. I just escaped Chat Noir and probably made him look like a fool. Not only did I escape but also took one of his victims from him. I just risked my life and didn’t even think about it. Am I going to live again or will something like this be a daily occurrence.


	4. Meet Marinette-Dupain Cheng

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That's her name. Her name. Her name. I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I just can't help but wonder how she is so timid yet confident. Her hair so dark as the night but blue in the perfect lighting. Her pink lips tantalizing sweet that I just needed a taste.

 

I was going to my father's fashion meeting like I have been doing usually. I can't believe that I got beat by that puny girl. She has no muscles and she won. Plagg has been giving me the nonstop laughing every time he just hears me grumbles about it underneath my breath. I continue to walk when I get to the entrance. I go into the meeting room and take my seat next to my fathers of course. I sit and smile and act like the perfect gentlemen while these men talk and laugh about whatever topic they are talking about. I induce them when it is my share to speak. I see my father approval nod and I slick back down again.

"...demolishing the houses." I hear someone whisper to one of the fancy dress men.

I turn my head to there direction and listen to them more closely.

"Not so loud, you idiot! I am getting the men working on it, but the owners are persistent on not selling the damn bakery."

"If you can't convince them, then try the... other methods." The man in the gray suit grins one of malicious and I see the other man looking skeptical but then takes on the grin with him.

"Consider it done."

The clock starts to ring signaling the end of the meeting. I am ushered by my father and Gorilla to the limo. I take my seat and see father getting in as well. I keep my focus on what I heard that I don't notice father talking to me until he shakes me out of my stupor.

"Adrien. Pay attention." he glares at me and I just narrow my eyes at him slightly but put my convincing smile on again and nod my head like an idiot.

"You are to stay here and maintain your studies as Natalie and I go to Tibet. I would like to ask you if you wish to go with us or to stay here." I feel my heart skip a little and can't help but feel excited to spend some time with father. I was about to agree on going when he also said.

"Chloe is also going along with her friend." my father said in a monotone voice.

I feel my eyes widen and shake my head and clench my fists, so I don't go into a panic attack.

"No, I feel like I should focus on my studies then rather than go a trip with my... friends." the last word coming out in a strain from my mouth.

"Very well. You shall be left alone and to focus on your studies."

The conversation ends there. I look out and see something in my eyesight. I can't tell what it is, but it has me curious. I stop the car and father looks at me intrigued but I tell them to go on without me. I will call Gorilla when I need him to pick me up again. I start walking towards the direction and stop in front of a bakery. I remember part of the conversation about involving a bakery and wonder if this is the one they were talking about.

"Get a cheese danish will you?" Plagg whispers and I roll my eyes at him.

I walk into the bakery, ducking my head down at the door, and I walk into the bakery and look at the bar. Macaroons, cookies, cakes, croissants, and many more pastries. I take a breath in and smell the amazing scents flourishing in here.

"Just a moment!" a voice rings out. I take my wait and lean at the counter.

"How may I help you, sir?" a voice asks me.

I turn around about to talk to them about the bakery when words get stuck in my throat. My eyes widen slightly as I recognize the girl. The girl who tackled me into the street. The girl who punched mine in lower region jaw. The girl who risked her life to save someone else. The girl who I was captivated by her beauty before.

I shake the thoughts I had internally and look at her again as she looks at me. Why was she looking at me again? Right! I am the customer here.

"I was wondering what the best food in here is?" I asked her in a light-hearted tone.

I see her smile at me and flashes me a smile that could rival the sun.

What the hell is wrong with me?! A smile that could rival the sun?

"Macaroons are an all-time favorite in here but the cookies can rival them in cases." she jokingly states

"Any idea what to choose?" I ask in a serious manner. I hear her giggle and I feel like I am lifted up a little in my heart and I just don't know why. I am supposed to hate her right now. Not be playing with her.

"Customers knows best." she smiles at me and I feel like I am important just by this look.

She goes into the kitchen and I can hear Plagg laughing in my shirt as I glare at him.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him.

I hit the pocket and I hear him moan while smile in a cruel way but lose it once I hear steps coming closer.

I look back at her and she is covered with a little flour on her cheek and it looks so adorable on her. I just can't resist and touch her. I bring my hand to her cheek and wipe away the flour on her. She looks at me, shock, and I just show her my finger while she turns red in cheeks and looks away.

"That will be all?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"Have a good day then, sir." she warmly smiles at me and I can't help but return one.

I exit out of the bakery keeping the smile on my face when I realize that I am smiling. A real one and not just some fake convincing one. I look around and notice the sun is starting to set and I take my grin into one more of Chat Noir's smirk. I run into the alley and transformed wanting to see her one more time before my destruction takes root on the city once more.

"Plagg transform me." I hold out my ring as Plagg goes into the miraculous.

I take on my suit and I jump away on the buildings once more with freedom in my hand. I run to the bakery and make sure to memorize the name, the Boulangerie Patisserie. I stay at a distance but enough to have a close eye on it as well. I was about to leave when I heard scuffling noises, and I went to check it out. I look at see two masked men and one with a bat and the other with a bag.

"I can't wait for this, Bud."

"I haven't done this in months as well." The other agreed

""Do you know how much money we are going to get after this measly girl is gone. We are going to be rich!"

"Let's get started then," he started walking up the door when I went to them.

"Where do you think you are going?" I questioned them with narrow eyes.

They whiplash so hard think they might have broken their necks. Eyes widen at my voice and grab their guns and they point wildly in every direction searching for me.

"Who is out there?!" one yells

"Show yourself coward!" the other growls out I smile one of mock happiness.

"Coward... Something that many people call me but I like to think the power I use is very... useful. No one even lives to tell the tale about me to be honest. Though you won't be any exception."

I step out of the shadows and one look causes all rationality in them to spill out. Eyes widen in shock and fear and trembling so hard it was like someone was shaking them up and down like a bottle of soda.

"I guess you should probably run now."

I smile when they tackle the road and take off with it. I chase after them and I make sure I keep up but enough distance to keep the game ongoing. Soon they break left and I jump into the alley as they cornered themselves.

"Mr. Chat Noir... please forgive us for being out this time of night. We were just getting on our way home. Weren't we Bud!" the guy hissed at his accomplice.

"Why would I do that when you are right in front of me? Seems only fair I take you and your... friend instead of spilling other blood. Besides no one will miss you." I ask them with a cruel smirk playing on my face.

They pull out the guns and shoot at me and I just dodge each bullet they aim at me. Soon though they run out on bullets to shoot me with, and then I start to close on them. I show my claws and they cower from them and pushing the other first in front of them. I swing my hand on them and blood oozes out of one.

The one named Bud hold his injured shoulder and screams in pain. I soon turn my sights on the other person and I kick his stomach. He goes down and hold his head and kick it. He falls unconscious and the other starts tremble once more. I walk up fast and hold his arm quickly to hear a snap when I twist it. I relish in the screams I hear from dislocating his shoulder. I grip his arm tightly and make it bleed with his arm already a scratch. I bring my claws to his stomach and scratch it and keep slashing it over and over until he is coughing blood. I look at my destruction and see the inside of the acid his stomach once hold spill out along with his blood. He moans and I realize he is still alive. I have a thought strike me and smirk with the idea that forms.

"You know... they are many ways to keep your silence. What fun would it be if I let you die when instead let you rot in the pain I have given you?" I asked with a whisper when I hear the man scream when I placed my hand into his stomach smashing his insides. I see him blackout and I check his pulse to see he is barely alive. I smile at it, and I know that I have satisfied my work with him.

I turn my head to look at the other man and I kept help but shiver in delight when I think of l the things I could do to him. I walk slowly towards him when I hear a crash and clatter. I look up to see the girl I had just converse this afternoon. Her eyes on my bloody claws and the gory scene right in front of her. I just smirk at her and I just put my finger up to my lips and whisper "Shhh... don't want to say anything about this to anyone, do we, Princess?"

She backs away when I raise my hand and yell "Cataclysm!"

Black matter forms onto my hand and I slam it on the body that was going to be too gruesome to recognize but time is precious. His screams could be heard across the entire of Paris. Though the thing is, no one will go out to help the ones who scream. That would be asking of death itself. I look at the princess and see her look a deathly pale of white. No. No. No. I was doing this for you princess, I think in my head.

"Tell me, princess. How does it feel to be a witness of the death of a man from Chat Noir?" I tauntingly ask her. She backs away but trips from shaking so much. I go over to her slowly until I crouched down to her size. I take her chin in my hand and stain it with the blood I just had the pleasure of touching. I lick my lips and get close to her, a wild look in my eyes telling my story anyone who sees it.

"How does it feel now, to feel so powerless now?" I chaotically smile with a hint of blood adorning my face.

"You... you are a monster," she whispers as she stares into my eyes.

I look at her and smile at it.

"No sweetie, I am much worse than a monster. Monsters are fictional. I..." I back away from her and slowly take my baton out and smash it into the remains of the bloody guy. "... am real." I take my leave and with her screams echoing the walls from the alley.


	5. Crazed

I can't move. I'm paralyzed from fear. The scream keeps echoing in my mind. The blood decorating the floor and on my face. I can't help the shudders that go through me. It's impossible to keep them to my myself. The sight has made me thrown up twice and I can't even move from the position I am at. I can hear footsteps coming my way and I just can't twitch at the movements. The wailings of the sirens surround my place and hands touch me. I don't react. I just stare at the body and I hear the gaps once they recognize me.

"Marinette?" I twitch my arm when I hear my name.

The person comes into my viewpoint and I see Alix. A person from college who was very competitive with Kim. Her spirt also making her unbreakable to anyone.

She shakes me hard and I cling to her and my sobs start and it only gets worse. I can't breathe from crying so much in this. Why? I ask myself. Why am I a witness to his animalistic ways? I feel a hand going on my head and rocking me towards the person. I can hear muttering around me but I can't understand what they are saying. All I can do is cling tighter to Alix. I just can't move.

 

We are at the police department while being wrapped in a blanket after questioning. Alix hasn't left my side and I am very grateful for that. Just as I was about to take a sip of my hot chocolate again, the doors burst open and reveal a frantic Alya. I gulp and Alix pats me on the back and leaves me but not before whispering good luck into my ear. I can't help but feel nervous and anxious about what she is going to say.

She walks closer and closer in my direction and I sit up to see her. She comes closer until she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tightly. I hear her sobbing into my shoulder and I wrap around her just as tightly and trying to keep my tears at bay right now.

"I'm alright Alya. I'm okay. I am still here." I keep repeating these words until she calms down enough for her to let me go.

"You are an idiot! You warn me all the time about going out and when you do it, you get... you get... attacked." she finishes it off brokenly.

"I know. A huge hypocritical thing of me." I joke with her and she chuckles at it.

"I didn't even think he was going to be in the alley let alone murdering someone in the alley," I told her

"Did you tell your parents about this?" she asked me and I immediately clam up.

She narrows her eyes at me and I hunch into my figure trying to make me as small as possible.

"You did tell your parents what happened, right?" she asked once more and I gulp and feel sweaty right now.

"MARINETTE-DUPAIN CHENG!" she yelled at me.

Cue me running away and hiding for the rest of days. A reality I steel myself but also shrink down and make sure I at least show some shame to her.

"Sorry?" I say very sheepishly as she just gives me the 'you are in trouble' glare.

"I didn’t think anyone was going to be in the alley at that time of night and besides I was just going out to take the trash out. What was the harm in that?” I looked at her with the puppy doll eyes that I learned from the little girl I used to babysit.

“Fine. But if I hear about another thing like this happening...” she leaves her threat in the air and I take a gulp and shove it down in my stomach.

Soon after everything has calmed down and the chaos gets down we leave. Alya and I are joking around when we heard a sound crunch. We both freeze and I tense up and get on my guard. I take a breath and steel myself up. I take a breath and start to walk towards the sound. Alya follows closely behind and we both slowly reached the destination.

I take a look and I see... blood. I feel bile rising up my throat but force myself to bring it down, but that doesn't mean Alya does. I hear her hurl and I grimace at the image I see before me.

So many parts all over the ground and I can't keep back the sob coming out of my throat. The innocent life that lies on the ground now. The poor creature's eyes so glassy looking that you could see your own reflection. The blood that now decorates its body. What was left of the body that is? Its ears are pinned with many little knives that are almost as thin a feather. The hooks that link up to the paw and claws of the poor cat. Its head being burned into almost unrecognizable to anyone who would look upon it. I reach down and look at the piece of paper that is pinned to the poor life that was used in this manner.

\-----------

Run.

Hide.

Seek shelter.

Anything you do will lead me to you. I gave you this as a gift.

Mercy for sparing your loved ones. Realize though, you are not going to be around when I am there. When I am there though, you would have wished you had a quick death.

\-----------

I look away and take a breath just letting my heart take a few moments to start up again due to the anxiety that is slowly coming to take my oxygen out of me. I take a breath and call a vet. Soon they arrive and I give them the note and grab Alya's hand and take her to my apartment and we just sit there for a long time. We don't talk to each other at all but just sit there in silence holding on to each other. Just thinking about what has happened today. All we can do is just sit and not talk for if we do then we both know the other will break along with each other.


	6. Investigate

”Morning, Alya,” I yawn and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mari."

We are both silent due to the event of last night. I try to forget but it just keeps coming back harder than last time. I can't help but want to comfort the poor thing that given that horrible death. I get up and bring some cookies out to share with Alya. Let's just say one thing... I am a stress eater.

"We are going to be so fat tomorrow," Alya laughs at her statement and I grin at it.

"Be more round than a pumpkin."

We laugh and then suddenly the air feels tense and I realize why now. We are avoiding the subject and it's leaving a strain right now.

"When are we going to talk about yesterday's event?" I ask her

"Marinette, the cat was killed in the most gruesome way and it was a message for someone. We don't even know who it was for anyway."

"Bullshit," I answer back immediately

Her head snaps to me with a narrowing gaze.

"We both know that there is only one thing related with a cat."

"So, what do you suggest we do then?" she raises her brow up and looks at me questioningly.

"I... don't know."

She sighs and looks at me for a second.

"Okay. I get that you are curious about this. I know what it likes to want to jump into the unknown." she smiles at me when I am reminded of what I usually do to her. "But instead of me shooting you down and risk yourself about your self-health, I will offer you something else instead."

My eyes narrow at her expectantly and a little anxious of her deal.

"I'll help you find about the message and only the message, but if it leads to a dead end then we end this immediately. Deal?"

A chance to get rid of the menace of Chat Noir. A chance to live a life without fear. A chance that I can laugh without a care in the world. A chance no matter where I was I wouldn't worry my parents where I am. I never will know what I may do in the future but this.

"Deal."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been a day since I last saw her. I can't help but feel the need to go back again and visit her. The adrenaline I felt just showing her the horrors I have only made to be seen innocent in her eyes. The blood that was painted on to her chin. I felt shudders going down my back and... something... something that just didn't feel right with her seeing it as well. This pool of butterflies fluttering in my stomach keeps me tense and disgusted with... myself.

This isn't the first time I feel disgusted with myself but the reason is. Someone experiencing the way of blood on their body. I can't begin to explain how I feel but I know it feels wrong. This feeling keeps pounding harder and harder and even being Chat Noir right now isn't helping me right now.

"Plagg? What is wrong with me? I feel so disgusted with myself but not for the usual reason." I asked Plagg when we are in my apartment.

"Called guilt, kid." he inhaled his cheese after responding to me.

Guilt. A word that had me kept silent for so many years before another told hold of it.

I scrunch up my eyebrows from hearing the word and I can't help but seem anything but responsive to it.

"Why should I feel guilty? I was doing what I have been doing for the past five years," I ask the cheese-loving god.

"Because she was innocent like you were. She never saw death and not only did you show it but you made sure it was gruesome for her to watch."

I think in my head how that seems wrong.

"She had the innocence of a child if you so called wish to say, kid." He rolled his eyes as he finishes the last of the cheese.

I go to my desk and open my laptop. I search up the girl and find the picture of her in a matter of seconds.

"Her friends are very... public."

The picture I see is the princess has a small smile on her face while her "friends" are wild and chaotic looking. Her gentleness can be seen while the red-haired girl looks feral and a hint of crazy in her eyes. Lots of mischievous in her personality I suspect. The guy in the photo is hanging his arms around the two women and has this chill, relaxed look on him. I don't understand how this group came to together and were able to smile like... like they were happy for real.

I don't understand how they get pleasure from this?! This makes no sense. My entire life has been based on just a few things. Maybe even four. Model. Approve. Sex. Smile. That's all I have ever done and here in this photo, she shows this! This joy of life!! It is frustratingly confusing to me and I don't like it. I even managed to smile under her presence and it makes no sense. There isn't a thing as true happiness because in the end it will be taken away from you.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

He gets sucked in without even a chance to complain about it. I open the window and jump out and look for my victims. That's where I see one. Her fake blond hair in a ponytail with a tight outfit on her hips. Her skinny arms holding her phone and showing it to the person she is probably insulting. I glared down and then smile when an idea forms in my head.

I jump down from my post and hit the floor silently. I crawl towards them ever so slowly and soon I am able to hear their conversation.

"... hear me. I am the mayor's daughter and that means I can get whatever I want here. So you will do as I say and keep quiet. Understand!" her glare at the poor human who has encountered her wrath is just annoying.

"But. But. But you have to!" the person stuttered out.

What does she have to do I wonder?

"I don't have to do anything a lowly as you tell me to do!" she then stomped her foot like a child.

"Abortion is nothing new!" she continued on.

Abortion? Whose is she... Shit.

"You can't keep taking the pills. They are experimental and I have already seen the side-effects have begun to change you!" she whispered fearfully

"No one will know and I will make sure it will stay that way no matter what happens. Even if it is shutting your mouth close permanently." she snarled at the girl and I take this as my time to enter.

"Now, now ladies, no need to fight." I come out of the shadows and see the girl paled immensely at the sight of me. Chloe though remains neutral.

"Get back into the cage, Chat Noir. No one asked you to come forth in this talk." she narrowed her eyes at me and I just laugh at the stupidest she is doing.

"No one cages me. I am free to do whatever I want. Police can't do a thing about me. So what chance do you have?" I smirk at her as soon as she realizes she is trapped.

I feel the glee from having the upper hand this time around. I am going to use it every way I can.

"Run along girly. I think I found my toy today." Without a second thought, the girl speeds away from the alley.

"Now what to do shall we?" I take her by the throat but she doesn't even react to it. She just smiles at me. I squeeze it harder and I know she is turning purple around the neck.  
"You don't scare me, Chat Noir. You and I are alike. We both are monsters. We both ruined multiple people's lives." She smiles at me and I feel a shudder go through me. The same thing I experienced every time she looked at me with that gaze. The day when I finally embraced the darkness and broken parts I had become. The day when I had her screaming for mercy and made her come back for more. 

She narrows her eyes once more at me and I just smirk a cruel one. 

In just that second I rip all her clothes off and lets just say she screamed in pure agony and was writhing from my claws. 

 

 


	7. Eavesdrop

There are now 258 deaths that one man, no, one monster has caused. Hope is a feeble thing to believe in sometimes, but I guess I am just that optimistic person. Never in my dreams would I believe that someone would end up to be this creature. The darkness and light that battles so much with each other that I can't seem to get a full grasp on it. I love the feeling of warmth that would always surround me and now...now I feel cold. No there to see me scared. No one to comfort me now with the nightmares that plague me from sleep. Is there something wrong with me that I just can't help but shiver at the thought. Never have I thought I would be so far yet so close to this mystery I have become with. I don't understand but I feel like this is my fate. I am bound to him, yet I wish to reject the thought every time I hear it in my mind.

"Alya, it seems that we haven't found anything yet we are missing something. Why would a person want to kill all of a sudden?"

"There are many causes or reasons why a person would go dark. It just trying to narrow it down is the issue. Here let me show you the board."

"Board?" Marinette asked confused.

Alya shows a huge poster board with all the crimes and deaths associated with Chat Noir. So many connections and others are just different from each other. I didn't even realize she had this amount of records. It is covered with all photos and newspaper, and it makes me wonder how long she has kept this. I can't describe the amount to the fullest extent, and I can't believe it involves so many innocent lives. Makes me wonder what is the cause of the destruction that has taken root in our city?

"I need a break. Call me if you need something," I told her though doubt she heard me. 

I head out to walk since it isn't crime time yet. I love the wind blowing across my face. Makes it seem that something is just blowing our problems away. I enjoy every single moment of the freedom I am allowed to have. 

_Clank._

My head snaps to the direction of the sound and I have this butterflies in my stomach going crazy. I worry that this is going to not end well. I brace myself for anything and I enter the alley. I quietly enter the alley to find a box moving around. I can't help but feel more jumbles in my hand as I lift the box. I look to see a poor cat. The cat's eyes are green with a dirty grey coat but white paws. I look at him as he pitifully meows at me and it just tugs at my heart. I scoop the poor cat as he just snuggles into my arms just wanting warmth. I hurry to the bakery quickly where Alya looks at my direction with widen eyes. 

"Where you find that?" she asked while getting up to find a towel. 

"The poor thing was underneath a box, and I could't help but try to heal him." I purposely leave the part of me entering the alley. 

"Let us just try to help him first and then see what happens after that." 

So we start to groom and see any disease though right now he seems perfectly healthy but we are going to have to go the vets place to make sure he is. I really hope he doesn't have an owner. I would hate to see what kind of owner would this cat to own his own. 

"There... all better." 

His coat looks black but is actually very dark blue like my hair. His eyes though are green unlike my blue ones. It paws are small, but probably enough to do damage I bet if he tried. He looks like he went through a tornado after we dried him off from his bath. We took pictures and laughed like crazy. 

"What are you going to name him?" Alya asked me as we sat down. The cat jumps up and he settles into my lap nuzzling my hand to pet him. 

I look at him and what I see is someone surviving against the odds. Someone who could have been lonely for quite a while. 

"His name..." I look at him once more and see his eyes fully on me. "...is fonce." 

"Really? Dark?" she asked skeptical of me. 

"Because darkness will always follow the light." I smile at him and just for a second I see him smile at me. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chat's pov

 

The smell of the brunt ash that surrounds the place. The darkness is like a veil to the outside sunlight drawn in. The streaks covering the place is satisfying and I can't help but preen into it. The moaning of the barley conscious people I have brought here is just a refreshing sound to my ears. There blood spilling onto the floors and staining the already red floor more. 

I leave the were-house and take my leave with her coming out. In truth, Chloe has been acting strange. More than usual actually. Whenever she thinks she is alone she looks down at her stomach in disgust. Like it has been the caused of her wrong doings. And now she and I will have confrontation about it. 

I see her park her car into the hotel her father owns, and she struts in like the diva she is. I detranasformed and walk to the hotel. I greet the doorman with the model smile I have mastered since seven years old. I walk up and now am about to enter the room when I hear her talking. 

"...finally alone," Alone for what I think in my head.

"You are mine. Understand. I am your creator." Creator of what? What is she talking about? 

I crack the door open enough to give me a view but not wide enough to draw attention. I look at her and see her holding her shirt up to take it off. I noticed though it is a bit widen. 

"Urgg! I need a fill me up." She stomps her foot and I noticed that her stomach jiggles. Someone has gain weight and apparently unaware of it. She walks towards to the phone and rings up a number. 

"I need a fill me up. Send up the group." she immediately hangs up the phone and she starts to strip. 

"What is she up to?" I whisper out loud. I look around and see that I am going to be in that room. I cause a racket that will certainly gain the blonde's attention. Her head swivels to the direction and puts a robe around her. She walks out and I slip in quickly to hide in her closet. Hidden from all points of view from all the multiple garments in here. I soon hear the door swing open and I see she has another guy looking at her predatory. 

"Mmmm... it has been a while since we last seen each other, hasn't it." she flirted with the guy who was slipping his hand under her robe. I see them strip and my eyes widen when I realize that the two aren't using protection. 

"Your majesty, whatever of the condom you so graciously have." his voice deep but soothing to a person. 

"You know what I like." Her smirk is all the convincing it took him before they started. 

I always wear a condom whenever she has intercourse with me not willing to have that thing as the bearer of my children. 

"Faster!" I hear her yell.

She is always dramatic in this type of thing but never this demanding unlike now. Only when I shunned the darkness placed in me like a seed. Denied of its water. 

"Arghh!" I can tell he reach in climax and has an organism. 

"Again!" she cried and he continues to fuck her. I get out my phone and play music in my headphones to distract the time. I look at the time when I hear the door open and see her looking swollen and she wobbles her way to the guy. He leaves her a kiss to the breast trailing to the neck when he leaves and it left me disgusted, but can't help but feel relief when I realize this is the person I can pass this off to. He was doing this willingly, and I can escape this punishment. She stumbles into her bathroom and she passes out. 

I open the door to see the sheets completely ruined and would have to be thrown away. I open the door and see her stomach stretched so far out in width. I look at her and curiosity gets a hold of me. I ran sack her closet to find what I am looking for. Pregnancy test. I start to play with her vagina until it starts to wet. I hear her groan and soon she has a release and I put it in the cup. I put the test in a wait for about five to seven minutes. I turn around to see what I expected. 

A positive pregnancy test. 

 


	8. Break In

Morning arrived and all I can say is that make it night again. I love to sleep. Sleeping in sounds good. Maybe I should just...

"Marinette!"

Never mind.

A groan is heard underneath the covers but is ripped off just as quickly. I take my pillow and cover my head and wish for the peacefulness of the wonderful thing called sleep. It's too early for morning anyway.

"Marinette, wake up!"

What voice is that I wonder trying to rouse me from this wondrous slumber I am in. I soon discovered the voice to be Alya when she rips the pillow off my head and pushes me to the floor.

"Mhhmmhmhmh" comes out of my mouth when I hit the floor.

"Say again?" I could practically hear the smug voice she has.

"Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour now."

Fonce jumps out of the bed and rubs against my cheeks.

I hear a meow come out of him and I just snuggle into his body willing for the warmth the kitten provides.

"We are going to go shopping." Her eyes radiating this type of glint. Something seems off with it actually.

"Why are we shopping?" I asked when I get off the floor.

"Because we need a girl's day out. We are stressed and haven't even had any fun in a while. It would be nice..." her eyes showing a confident spark that shows that I have lost the battle trying to get out of it.

"Let me get ready." I huff out but on the inside, I smile at her enthusiasms. I get on my signature outfit and we head out.

Over the day we had so much fun that I couldn't help smile after the day we had. Nothing has been tranquil in such a long time.

We were heading back to the bakery when we heard a groan. Our heads spin towards the sound, and I feel her tense up and tighten her grip on my arm.

"Relax, we are fine. Just slowly approach it and see what it is," she whispers to us but probably to herself more.

We walk towards the noise quicker and soon we find ourselves at the source of it. I wish we haven't seen this.

The marks already showing its claim of his offender. The face is the only thing left unscathed. The arms are shredded into a million pieces and his torso showing a hint of bone. The blood oozing out already and puddle around him. Barely alive and I whip out my phone to call emergencies. Alya takes his pulse and I see her nod at me in confirmation that he is alive.

The unit comes and brings the man back to the hospital. We weren't the first, apparently, to find a body like this. There are so many cases that the police have given up on asking the victims and accept this to happen.

We head home and I rest on the couch with Fonce in my lap. I pet over until I feel him go asleep in my lap.

"It's getting worse now," Alya comments.

"Crueler. More feral," I add

"This isn't something that can't be ignored now."

"We have been trying to find the source though," I told her seriously.

"This time though we find the body and the kittens. This was supposed to happen. You know I don't believe in magic and fate, but this is our thing. We are like the chosen for this or some type of shit."

"What are we going to do? Hmm... Just ask the criminal, ' could you please stop murdering and tell us why your murdering in the first place?'" I asked her skeptical.

The glint I was talking about. Let just say it got multiplied by like one-hundred times more.

Another victim of mine and I feel the blood drip down from the leather. Putting the voice to a calm place in my mind. I can't help but feel relaxed now and yet I feel a yearning. Something that just can never be filled I supposed. I head from the photoshoot and to the chair when I feel a pounding in my head. I groan and and I just will the voice in my head to come at a later time. It only gets worse when an arrogant guy comes and makes the shoot go longer than necessary.

_Kill him. He is incompetent, foolish being. Kill him!_

The voice talking inside my mind makes me snap as soon as I hear his annoying voice come out.

Night soon follows and so does the man's blood. So here I am now and just sitting like I am a school girl. His body dumped in some type of alley. I don't remember if I actually killed him or left in pain withering for knows how long.

I took my leave until I see a blue-haired girl. I narrow my eyes on her and I can’t help but feel a compulsion towards the girl. I stalk the two girls and see them call the ambulance and the guy gets picked up and to be treated with.

At least I got my answer if I killed him or not.

I leave the place to follow the girls. I see princess resting on her couch petting the cat and I can’t help but feel jealous of the cat. Getting rubs for her. Having her attention.

What am I saying?! Jealous?! Of a cat?! Urgg! This gets frustrating by the minute I see her every time. I can’t help but feel inclined to mark her as mine though. I soon see the red hair girl leave the house. I hear my miraculous beep and soon Plagg flies out. I see his little arms crossed scowling at me.

“Leave the girl alone.”

“Why?” I list my eyebrows at him.  

“She’s innocent and is actual the one thing that gave you a conscious to use,” He replies.

“Well a little visit wouldn’t hut now would it?” I smile at him as he sighs and shakes his head at me. I feed him his Camembert and transformed back into Chat Noir. I see the bars on her window, and I just can’t help the laugh that comes out of me. I find it amusing that Paris thinks that this will keep me away. I cataclysmed the bars and feed Plagg once more and again see his disappointed face. I was about to enter the house when I hear her scream. For some reason my heart plummets to my stomach and worry takes over my body. I race over the house and to see another guy cornering her. She seems so scared that I feel my eyes soften at the sight of her. I harden back up, and scolded myself for letting my thoughts think like that. I crept into her room and silently watch the the two I decided to make my entrance known.

"My, my, entering a girl's room without permission. That's not very gentlemen like." my voice leaks out

"Get out of here. I was here first." the beef up guy threatened me.

"Actually if I hadn't destroyed her bars then you wouldn't be able to get in the first place."

He finally turns around and his eyes widen at me. My smile grows and I can't help the feeling grow. 

"Boo." 

He fishes out his gun and takes his shot at me. I block the bullets and soon extend my baton into his stomach making him fall.

I take my time to analyze him and see that he has a knife on the right side of his body. He makes a grab for me but I jumped out of his reach.

"C'mon try again." I taunt him and I think I am starting to see steam coming out of his ears. 

"Coward! Fight me like a man." He growled

"Now now that isn't very nice." I keep my grin on and can't help the adrenaline I feel starting to fuel me even more. 

I kick him in the shin and he falls down. I hold his head up and I punch it. He falls towards Marinette. That's when he uses her as a decoy. 

"Come any closer and I hurt this bitch." 

I hear her whimper and I find myself distracted. That's when he decides to attack me and I fall. He keeps punching me until I buck him off me to circle each other. I could feel the blood dripping down my mouth and I know that this isn't going to heal anytime soon. Just when I was about to lunged I hear a clang and he drops to the floor. I jump at the sudden knock out and look up to see Marinette having a pan in a bating position. I look back to the guy knocked out to see blood coming from his mouth probably from me punching him to Marinette breathing heavily and looks distracted. 

"How in the world..." I don't get to speak very long to feel a clank to my head and I fall to the ground. The last thing I see is a very panicking princess. 


	9. Invitation

I feel like I am going to faint. That can happen right. Of course it can how could it not. I mean it's not impossible for it to not happen. Great now I am rambling. Am I crazy or something. Two men in my room. Both criminals but one of the most known criminal tried to save me after destroying my bars. I think I need to lie down a bit. 

I walk over to my chaise and sit down. I put my arm over my head and just sit down trying to calm the frantic thoughts running around. I take a breath in then out. I look out of the corner of my eye and see the two lying on the ground. I slowly get up and crouch down to their level. I look at the one who was suppose to... rape me. I see a few tears here and there but he still is alive. I have to call the police before they wake up. How am I suppose to do this? 

I look over to the cat theme villain and see is peacefully sleeping. I bit my lip in confusion just wondering over and over again. 

"Why did you save me?" My eyes searching for any clues I can find. I was about to leave when a hand comes flying towards my wrist. I gasp and my heart begins to thump. I look back down and see he still is sleeping. It doesn't seem though he is letting me go. I can't help but feel guilty I knocked him out. My face a show of my ever changing emotions till I feel sleep taking a hold of me. Oh well... what's a little nap, I think in my head.

* * *

 

Morning time

I feel something bright on my eyes and I don't want to move. It is very comfortable in this position and so warm. I snuggle into the warmth more and nuzzle my head into it. I hear a purr in response. I think of my cat Fonce and think that it was him I was with so I bring my hand up to pet him. The purrs went crazy and I felt his head angling it to more spots he enjoyed. I soon feel myself enough to wake up and started to crack my eye open. At first all I saw was black but when I looked to see my hand was at, I saw blonde hair. When I looked down I saw his face. I don't think I ever screamed louder than before and I have screamed a lot of times lately. His eyes pop wide open and he sees me. He screams just as loud and then we part away from each other to just look shock. Holy cow I overslept! I freakin petted Chat Noir! My head whips around and I find my pan and bring it to me as defense. 

"You are not going to kill or try to kill me!" I yelled out frantic. 

"You are not going to knock me out again!" he yelled back

We both stare at each other until I finally put my pot down slowly and look back at him. I take my stand and I see he slowly gets up as well. I glare at him and he does it straight back. It seems we reach a compromise right now. I slowly walk to the other guy and see he is still out cold. 

"Seriously? How is he still out especially with the screaming?" I asked out loud.

"We did scream pretty loud," He commented to my statement. 

"Get out," I say to him.

"What?" His shock face shows.

"I'm calling the cops. Stay if you want to get arrested," I clarify to him.

His eyes widen even more. He slowly gets out of his crouch but he still looks at me. 

"Why?" My head snaps to his and I see him flinch with my glare there. 

"Why are you not turning me in?" he repeated himself. 

I sigh out and I feel like regret is going to cling to me. 

"For some reason, you saved me from him. You could of left me to him or continue off what he was going to do, but you stopped him." 

My eyes look back at his and I see he looks shock still. I turn around and walk to the phone and call the emergency unit. Their reply was to wait for them to get their and I would be questioned at a later time. I turn around to see him still standing there. 

"Aren't you going to leave?" I asked him with my brows lifted. Soon was his only response.

He looked around the room and see his focus on the pictures. Specifically on the photos with my family when I was young, and I was covered in flour along with flour hand-prints on my parent's clothing.  

"Innocent." 

"What?" I asked him confused

"Everyone starts off innocent but, in the end, we end up dirty. Something that everyone comes up to being," he explained to me. 

"Do you see yourself what... cleansing the dirty from the pure?" I asked incredulous.

He laughed a small chuckle the statement. "If I were to do that, princess, the only one would be living would be children. Even then, that would be a small number." 

Why did I think this was a good idea? Right. I thought I could help him and his ways. My thoughts were interrupted with knocking at the door. 

"I would stay in the bathroom and don't make a sound," I didn't stay around for his response. 

I open the door to see Officer Raincomprix. I open the door for him and he comes in along with some other police workers. They ask me the basic questions and I explain what happened to the night before. 

"You were attacked at night, yet you decided to call the police in the morning?" The officer that came along with Officer Raincomprix.

"If you could understand my predicament, I was a little overwhelmed and needed some rest to get my brain to function again." 

He nodded his consent at the words. The discussion takes a little longer, but they leave soon with the offender. I am alone again and very much filled with worried. 

"Well you certainly are a strange person, princess." 

My head whips at the sound of his voice. He lounges carelessly on the counter, his head looking at me so curiously. 

"You could have turned me in so easily, and to see not only did you not," He started walking towards to me like a cat hunting for his prey. "You lied to the police about it as well not mentioning I was here." He is so close I can see his forest green eyes once more. His breath mingle with mine and I feel tense from it. 

"Consider it as you will. I know my morals."

"Morals?" He questioned coming even closer like it was even possible. 

"Consider it a... welcome." 

I race up to my room and slam the door and to take deep breaths. 

What have I done?


	10. Bonding

The night was tiring and restless. My eyes were wide awake, and I kept on twisting and turning. I couldn't help but feel like I am trying to suicide every single day. I probably was since I welcomed a man who has tried to kill more than once. I open the trap door and look to see Chat Noir pacing. His face holds a mixture of emotions that I can't decipher. Is he planning to kill me right now, or is he complicating why I didn't turn him in? The pacing stops and he looks at me. I see his expression with a guarded look. I can't look away, but I know I must for it is a death wish I would be asking if I continued to stare any longer. I turn around and head back up into my room and up the balcony. There it is very peaceful, and an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. I turn to a page and start to work. My head was spinning yet when my hands grab the pencil I am enraptured in my drawing. I feel my worries just edging away and soon I feel calm. I look what I drew and I see it is Chat Noir. The evil smirk that was there when I first saw the victim in person. I can't help but shiver at the expression. I look away from the drawing and see that the sun is pretty high. Huh, hours must have passed by. I start to wonder what Chat Noir is doing. Is he still in my house? Or, is he trying to find stuff to steal from me and my family? I close the book and start my descent to the kitchen figuring I might as well make something for me to eat. I go down and carefully open the door. I look inside and see he is sitting in the chair at the desk. I look apprehensive but I push the butterflies inside my stomach and walk to the counter. I lean on it for support and I make my presence known.

"Well? What's your game plan?" I asked him

His head comes up to me with narrow eyes, and I can see the distrust there immediately.

"What's yours?" He asked back to me bringing me out my thoughts.

"I don't know. I just invited the person, who has only tried to kill me twice now, into my own home where he could do anything, and I wouldn't be able to stop him," I say sarcastically.

"Why did you invite me in the first place?"

"Why did you stay in the first place?"

We both stare at each other until I hear a growling sound that breaks the staring contest. My head tilts at the sound, and I am not sure, but I think he blushes a little. I reach into the cupboard and grab the first thing I see. A ramen noodle soup container.

"What some?" I asked the maniac in the room.

He glowers at me, but his stomach growling possible even louder makes the look less threatening.

"Take that as a yes."

I microwave two of the bowls and start to bring out the spoons to eat with them. I grab them and start to head to the table. I hesitate for a moment about going near him but screw it in my mind. I hand him his bowl and start to devour mine. I didn't realize I was hungry until now. The room is so silent that I think that you could hear each other breathing each time. I get up as I finish and put the bowl into the sink. I wash the dishes and put them in the dryer hoping this would be all over soon with this awkwardness. 

"I am going to go to my room. Do you want to come?" I ask him out loud but in my head, it is just, "Hey do you want to murder me in my sleep where I am innocent and defenseless." 

He looks at me like I'm crazy which I kinda would agree with him. I am fucking crazy letting him at all stay. He nods his head and I direct him to a place where he could sleep and I change into my pajamas. 

"I don't have anything for you to change in, and I don't you are going to detransform here so..." 

I am at a lost for words not knowing what to say or do right now.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked out of a sudden.

"Truthfully, no clue. I feel like even though you did some bad things, you have a good will and heart somewhere. I trust my gut and so far it hasn't left me astray," I answer honestly.

His eyes widen just a smudge but soon go back to normal. He shakes his head at me I think. He gets up from this position and instead of me cowering away, I stand tall and wait for his action. 

"I am not a good person, nor will I ever be a good person. I have done things you haven't even begun to realize what was possible." His stare was so fierce that I couldn't look away from it. 

"We are all not good, just as we are all not bad. It is what we choose to be that dictates what we are. You are not all bad. I have seen it with my eyes." I comment and don't back down from him. 

"Yea... You're wrong. I am bad, evil, despicable, and many more things I have been called. What happened to you was me doing some pitiful act to help. Won't be happening any time soon." 

He was so close to my face that I could see every single detail of him. The perfect made eyebrows to the unscarred skin to the way his whole face was shaped to perfection. It looked like he would be the perfect model for him being handsome being. (LOL the irony of the situation)

"Well then, I guess I am going to have to take a risk then," I turn away and head towards the balcony once more and see this time though he follows me up there. When I reach the top, I bring my hand to offer it to him. He looks at my hand then at me, then back to the hand. He swats the hand away and I shrugged it off. Though some reason that makes a pit in my stomach from him doing that. I return to my chaise and sit in there and look up in the sky. There are very few stars up right now and haven't been up for a long time. I missed the way me and my family always came up and looked at the constellation when I was younger. I feel myself get tenser as he walks towards my direction. 

He brings his hand with the very sharp claws onto my legs to move it off the chaise. He then takes a seat next to me and sits so still, I would have mistaken him as a statue. We stay that way and I keep looking at the sky, trying to find more stars. I flinch at the touch of him on my shoulders. It seemed he didn't notice or didn't care enough to notice it though. He instead slips his head into my lap and lays down. He grows whiny for some reason and bumps his head in my hand. I am so confused and am probably showing it majorly. I accidentally scratch his head, but instead of him attacking me, he bumps his head again to my arm. I slowly reach my hand to his hair and slowly start to pet him. I feel him start to go limp in my hands and I can't help the smile coming onto my face. It kind of feels relaxing doing this. I continue this until I feel some weird vibrations on my stomach where he was lying on. I look down and see his eyes close in such a tranquil state. I start to feel it again and I notice it's him who is making it. Is he purring? I bring my hand to his ear and I start to feel the vibrations much more. I look to see a content smile and for some strange reason, I smile back at it. I could feel the fatigue coming towards me, but I push it away not wanting to sleep just this very second. 

I feel movement more common and I see Chat Noir twisting and mumbling. I look down closer and see he has his eyes scrunch very tightly. His hands start to tighten into fists, and I could see him jerking wildly. I can't help but feel curious about what is causing this to him. 

"Stop." 

I hear him this word and soon he starts repeating it getting louder and louder. I can't help but feel pity and guilty for him. Whoever did this was really the evil that has made this human being into our infamous criminal. I immediately start to touch him, but he grabs my hand tightly probably leaving a bruise. I could feel it tighten and it was starting to cause me pain. I just ignore the pain collecting there and start to pet around his ear. I mutter into his right ear, and I try to comfort him as best I could possibly do. He soon starts to relax in my hold and I continue to pet him. I feel him calm down and soon he finally stills. I look down and start to get up from the chaise. I was almost out when he reached to grab me again. I look down to see him still sleeping but isn't planning on letting me go anytime soon. I soon pet him some more and I could feel the grip loosen. I bring myself out of his reach, and his whimpers were starting quickly. I couldn't help the heartstrings in me start to tug viciously. I ran down my room and pull out a pillow and a blanket for him and the other for me. I bring up the items to quickly to race down again to get some more food just in case he or I were to wake up hungry. I rush back up to see him wrestling up again. I can tell he was getting more and antsier. I soon pull the cover on top of him pick up his head, so he can rest upon the pillow I brought. I soon comfort him again, and he stills once more. 

"No one is going to hurt you. Not anymore. Not with me." I whisper the sentences into his ear hoping he hears hope instead of this... this monstrous being did to him. 

I feel myself starting to sink into the oblivion and start to close my eyes. Just a few minutes I say in my head. 

I wake up to an empty chaise and plate. I look around and see I am on my balcony. Events from last night start to flash in my mind. I groan and can't help the sound from growing since I really don't want to move from the spot. I slowly move from my spot and start to climb down the steps. I look around to see everything normal in my room as it can be. My mess of papers on my desk. The bed with my cat stuff animals all tightly huddle to each other. I can't see anything different inside my room except one thing. A note pinned to my vanity desk. I walk towards it, and take it seeing that the note is from Chat Noir. 

"Dear princess, thank you for your hospitality. Don't think this makes us friends though. I am simply going to delay your death too much later death. I still don't understand your actions yesterday, but a motive must have been there. Therefore, I will be waiting until later to see the final piece of the puzzle come into place. Till then, see you soon.

from Chat Noir." 

Ulterior motive? What the heck would I do to him? I just want to help him.

I freeze at the thought my brain just brought and my eyes widen at the thought. I want to help him. Me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, wants to help the notorious Chat Noir. Uggg! Seriously! My stupid conscious is feeling guilty for him and therefore wants to help him. Though I could see the benefits from it. He gets help, and in return, the city would be safe again. It seems like a good thing but imagined what I might have to do. I could end up killing myself for him. Though yesterday, he was so broken. His face held this look and it hurt to see it. No matter if he can hurt or kill me. I am going to help him even if it is the last thing I ever do. 

* * *

 

Chat Noir pov

 

She is impossible. One minute she seems confident and then the next she runs with the tail in between. I know exactly two things though. One, I could never bring myself to hurt her. My threats are all bark and no bite. I can't seem to bring my self to hurt her in any way possible. I don't want her to feel any single type of pain. It keeps bringing this ache into my heart, and I don't like it at all. My mind is saying to punish her. Hurt her until she runs away from you as all the others have. My heart though disagrees throughly. It is speaking to me saying to keep her close and show her your good side. The one that was there before the darkness. Protect her from everything. Don't ruin her but keep her closer to you. I hate this so much and can't help but feel this pull to her. I hate it. I want to be free of her. My head is pounding with one thing, but then my heart is racing another thought to me. 

"... Irresponsible, selfish, taking for granted, fool of an idiot." Plagg finishes his rant and I roll my eyes at the words. 

"You just had to stay there for the whole entire day. I was lucky enough to be fed at all yesterday. I don't have an unlimited source, you know!"

I huff out a sigh knowing Plagg was right. I cross my room and open the safe to one of the cheese he so deeply admires. I toss the horrible smelling stuff in his direction. His ranting stopped suddenly and replace moaning from the sensation of his "wondrous" cheese. 

"Better?" I questioned him and respond with another moan. Consider myself forgiven from forgetting about him then. 

"Don't even think this makes it up." He says to me after swallowing. 

I take back my previous statement. His glare at me is still intact and I look down in shame. The one person opinion I care about is his now. The god of destruction opinion is now the most important thing to me because he gave me my freedom. I will forever be thankful for that. 

"Look Plagg, I am sorry that I kept you in there a long time, but there was a lot of things going on and Chat Noir was needed at the time. I promise I will give you extra cheese for this." Adrien compromised with Plagg. 

"It better be Camembert." was only Plagg's reply

He floated away to the trash can and sat in there to eat his "delicious" cheese. 

I jump on my bed feeling completely drained but I know that I have exactly one hour before I grow through my schedule. I can't decide whether to take the time to sleep more or to finish some of the studies left from Natalie that I need to complete. I decided to get some of the papers done so I could do whatever I want later on. Half an hour is gone and I finished every single piece I was given. I can't believe that it was just about business. Natalie must have given me a break these next two weeks. I jump on my bed but I still feel restless and the need to move in at an all-time high. I jump onto my laptop and I search up Marinette Dupain Cheng. Her picture comes up and it doesn't really do her justice on look wise. I continue to scroll down until I find almost everything there is to know about her. Favorite color is pink. Past time is designing and sewing clothes. Her main friends are Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire. Her mom is Chinese while her father is French. She attends Francis Dupont College, and there she is the student body council president. She is very welled like for the comments about her but it seems that she is very shy but determine in her activities. 

I pick at the pen I have in my hand and try to see if I can figure out her plan if I know her. SO far though she is just some regular college girl who has pretty good grades and talent for designing. I can't find anything else on her except a major list in tardies for mornings. Not a morning person for sure. I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my mouth from me. It just that she is adorable. WAIT! I can't have these thoughts about her! I need to get these thoughts out of my head right now. I can't keep doing this. Switching every time about my thoughts on her. Stick to not trusting her and then see motives on why she is doing this. The thing is though that I need to talk to her in order to get a direct though on her and learn more about her. More observations will lead to more theories that I could use to my advantage. I look over to the clock and see I must get going. I get a mental list in my head before heading off. I start to the hall to eat food though I barely eat any of the healthy food now since I never thought it was necessary right now. I go into the limousine and head to the park where we start the shoot. Pose and smile. Change pose and smile again. Change again and smile. Go to my Mandarin, fencing, and piano classes and it is now about three pm. I am free for the rest of the day and so I transform into Chat Noir. For some reason though, I am compelled to head to the princess's bakery. I jump the buildings loving the feel of the wind whip around me. I soon find my way at the bakery and enter the balcony and soon into her room. I didn't take full notice but it is very pink in here. Messy in some areas but relatively clean for someone my age. I flop onto her chaise that I find it really comfy. Just as I was about to take a nap here a loud thump startles me to see the princess lying on the ground. 

"Curse my clumsiness." I hear her mutter before she worms her way across the floor. Even I couldn't deny that was cute and hiss-arious. (Couldn't resist;)) 

"I'm tired." She speaks into the ground but just enough for me to comprehend what she said. 

"She brings her arm to push herself off the ground to the bed where she flops again.

"I'm tired," she repeats and I find myself grinning. 

"So you mentioned before." I find myself laughing at the deer in the headlight expression she has right now. Then she falls the bed and jumps right back up and I find myself cracking up even more. This is just so funny and adorable. 

"Could have given me a warning you known." she glares at me and I just find myself laughing, even more, when she starts to pout. I can't help but start to tear up with the imitation pout she is trying to do. I give her my cheeky smile but her glare worsen from seeing it. 

"So princess, how was school?" I asked her trying to start a conversation with the funny human being I found myself with. 

"Normal. No cat leather boy talking to me there." I smirk at the response and realize that she can be sassy. 

"Then I guess you're lucky I am here now then, right?" 

"Apparently." her deadpan voice makes me laugh once more. 

This annoys her and makes her walk away to her desk doing some type of worksheet. I walk over to her and see that she is working on some physics. It was all wrong. 

"Princess, you messed up." Her glare sent some shivers on my back for some reason but I ignore the look and feeling, "Force equals mass times acceleration, not acceleration equals force times mass." 

I see her look down and hear groan come out and a thump on her table. I look at her as she starts to erase all the work she did which wasn't much really. I see her trying to figure things out on her own but she keeps making mistakes which I point out. Soon I end up helping her and soon we finish the work together. She smiled at me so brightly, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I hear a stomach and growl and a growing blush from both of us.

"C' mon, let's go eat, right now." she gestured towards me and I followed closely behind. 

I was hesitant towards her, but she seemed to ignore it. She continued on grabbing food from the pantries and cupboards. It was like seeing a graceful dancer whenever she moved into the kitchen. I was amazed at how calmed and at eased she was in here. 

"Grab the plates, please!" She commanded as she soon started dicing the vegetables. It was incredible at the speed she was and I couldn't help but gape at her. I never saw someone with that much precision and accuracy before in cooking. She isn't even afraid of cutting herself. 

"Where are they?" I asked. 

"Left cupboard." 

I went to the cupboard she directed me towards to, and I grabbed two plates. 

I set the plates down and she told me another command. I followed like it was second nature and soon we were sitting down at the table together. 

"Enjoy." She muttered as she dug into her plate. 

I looked at the plate see made, and I saw it was a pasta with chicken. It was aroma wise, nice. Presentation too was appealing. I hesitantly wrapped my fingers around the fork and started to take a bite of the food. As soon as it touched my tongue, I moaned in pleasure. 

Oh god, this was amazing. 

I looked back at Mari to see her staring at me. I blushed when I noticed her staring, but she giggled at me. Giggled! Me! Chat Noir! Murder and killer to Paris! 

"How did you do this?" I asked incredulously. 

"What?" She asked confused. 

"Make this delicious food! It's so good!" I moaned when I take another bite and hear her laugh again. My insides twitch at the sound, and for some reason I want her to laugh again. 

"Practice and patience." 

I shook my head at her, and we soon talked for the whole time. I watched every single gesture she made throughout the night. We both cleaned up and I was smiling at the thought of her now. 

Wait a minute...

I wasn't supposed to get attached. I was supposed to gather intel about her and see what I could do to her. Now though, I don't want her to be in harms way in any single moment. I need to protect her from the world. I could do so many things to make sure she is safe. I can't let her be in any situation of danger. But, aren't I dangerous. If she stays with me, then am I not putting her in danger just by my presence. No. I could protect her from anyone and no one would dare try to fight me. It's basically suicide trying to fight me. I look back at my princess and see she has the most relax and content smile. She deserves to be at peace at all times. I smile at the sight and for some reason, my heart keeps thumping in my chest harder and faster than before. I caress her cheeks and she nuzzles into them. I pull away from this sensation not wanting to destroy this pure innocence. 

My mind was clear for once. I am going to protect this being no matter the cost. Anyone who stands in my way will be a mere obstacle, and I will conquer any obstacles in my path. My princess will be my only thought and need. She will be mine and only mine to be with. 


	11. Disappointment

I felt like today something strange was going to happen. I don't why I feel like it, but I do and it's making me feel nervous. Chat has been coming and going every now and then. I think he is starting to trust a little bit. I do hope he does because that mean I would be helping him. I try to make myself get out of the bed but it is just too comfy. I hear a creak at the window and I ignore the sudden coldness. I thought I closed the window? Oh well, I in my comfy bed in the warm comforts. I snuggle into my pillow and let out a content sigh. Suddenly, I feel a shadow over my head. I open one of my eye and all I see is black. Just a second, then I am met with a face. I am so surprised, that I let out a yelp and end up falling to the floor. Laughter surrounds me, and I just glare at the intruding cat in my room.

"Princess, did I scare you?" His voice seems so innocent, but I know it was far from it. I continue to glare at him until he starts to laugh again. I look at him confused wondering what he is laughing at. I look behind me to see Foncé looking at my back, and he soon starts to settle on it using my back as a pillow.

"Foncé... get up. The bed is much more comfy." I suggest but the cat lazily blinks up at me.

I soon try to worm my way at of the prison managed to find myself in. Let's just say, I ended up in a pile of limbs and blankets. Soon Chat Noir takes pity on me, and he helps me out of my prison. I soon just lay in his arms not wanting to move but he places me in my bed again.

I have come to feel secure in his hold and I can't help but feel threatened. My mind keeps on battling with me because it screams danger. I always have that little voice but for now I will ignore it.

I hear my alarm go off again and I groan at it. I feel vibrations travel up my body when I hear Chat chuckle at me. He lifts me up in a princess carry way and takes me downstairs with me snuggling into his shoulder.

"Time to move, princess." He gently says into my ear. I huff at the statement and move my body closer to him. I feel him stiffen a little but soon relax just as quickly. He places me onto the chair and soon I find myself as a soaking mess. He was walking towards me but trip over Foncé which led to me being woken up immediately in a shivering mess.

For the past hour, Chat has been apologizing to me and keeps trying to make it up. I soon though am getting tired of it, and I shove a cookie when he was about to say sorry again.

"I forgive you, you overgrown stray!" I laugh at the expression he holds, and he soon joins me in my laughing fit after he swallowed the cookie.

"C'mon, help me get breakfast started." We soon work and it was amazing. It was like we could read each others moves and thoughts, and so we worked like one person.

It was soon eight o'clock and I have to start walking to school. Just when I was about to walk out the door, I look back to him and smiled back at him.

"I hope to see you after school Chat." I hugged him and in return he tensed. I kept on hugging him knowing he needed this. And soon after a while he wrapped his arms around my slim body. I released me and gestured for me to go. I smile one more time before leaving him alone. For the rest of the day, I didn't lose the smile. Not even Chloe's constant bullying me phased me. I return back home and I only see Foncé. I admit I'm a little disappointed but it know it means more time for me to work on his present. I went out to get the materials and soon get to work. It has been almost three hours and it's five o'clock. He still hasn't shown up yet, and now I am extremely worried about him. I turn on the TV to take my mind off him. I now wish I haven't.

"Paris citizens. Stay in your houses and lock them and bar all windows. Chat Noir was spotted to come out and left a murder again. Here we take you to the scene."

The place was unrecognizable with all the blood around the walls. The organs and bones stick out all over the room and I feel disgusted by the sight. I see the claw marks and looks at the supposed body. I can't help but feel bile rising up in my throat. I can't imagine it at all that something like this were to happen.

"What happened?!" I say out loud my eyes were wide.

"Princess?" My body snaps to him and I see the blood covered over him.

"What the heck did you do?!" I look back at the picture and soon can't keep it in. I rush into the bathroom and throw up. I just couldn't handle the image anymore. I feel my hair being lifted and my back being patted gently. I soon finished and feel a little dizzy from losing all my fluids.

"Why..." My voice trails off with a crack in it.

"Why what, princess?"

"You know why." I accuse him with a glare. "Why did you," I pause searching for the right word. "destroy the man!?"

"He was a criminal. He not only raped at least 10 females but he murder them when he was done. His own wife didn't even know he was a criminal." He spoke with such a calm tone I felt the worry rise up even more.

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy the man like that. Justice should be served, I agree with that, but that is why we have police officers and judges to decide these types of crimes."

"So you just don't agree with my method of delivering?" His brow raised high looking at me like I shouldn't say anything or be carful of what I do say.

"A crime is something that is against the rights that are listed in the laws. Someone could help the law officers, and so they can rightfully give the punishment deserve." I say void of any stutter.

He scoffs at my statement and looks at me with the broken look I first saw him in his eyes when he helped me.

"Really, so when does the people decide to help others. When a boy was broken beyond repair, was blackmailed after he lost his mother? Where was any help when he was treated like a puppet with strings so tight that you couldn't cut them if you tried? NO ONE WAS THERE AT ALL!" He looks at me with such anger that I can't help but tremble at it.

He takes a deep breath and looks at me again. His eyes soften at the state I am in. He takes a few deep breaths and then slowly comes towards me.

"I am not mad at you... but when you have lived in this type of world like I have. You would too have lost humanity you once would of have." He pulls a stray piece of hair and tucks it behind my ear. He looks at me one more time before he flees the night. I run up to the balcony to see him jumping the next building. My heart pounds inside me and I can't help but feel a pull towards him even more than before. 

* * *

 

Chat Noir pov earlier of the day

 

I woke up inside the cold house I have always came into. Last night was a hectic one especially with the snobs of the rich. Father made me talk to so many models and designers and showed me off like I was his shiny trophy he won. I had to grit my teeth together to keep from hissing at the smell of so much perfume. I couldn't wait to head to my princess's house. Don't ask me when I started to say my princess but it sounds better. I soon feel the night waning down into more of a peaceful mood and start to see something I wished I hadn't. The man from Chloe's room strolling around with Chloe. I'm not jealous, no, my eyes wander to the look at Chloe's face. She has a calculating look and one with a predatory look at that. I don't understand what she is up to, but I don't like it. 

I soon see her disperse from the guy and head to the stage.

"Attention everyone." She steals the microphone from the resting post the director had specially put there. 

"It was brought to my attention that me and Adrien Agreste were said to be dating. I am here to confirm that those rumors are false."

I feel my jaw drop at hearing the statement. After years and years of torment and blackmail she is letting me go. Inside I should be celebrating but right now I am fuming. 

"...My love Nathaniel Kurtzberg." Everyone starts to applaud at the statement I which ignored. I feel eyes on me and see father's raised eye brow at me. I show an emotionless mask to him. He nods at me and directs his attention back the lovy dovey couple. My blood fumes in an enormous amount that I need to get out. Now. I stalk off and see that it was about to be crime time. I feel my grin widen at the sight, but I feel something or someone looking at me. I turn everywhere but I see no one. 

"Kid, what are you looking for?" Plagg asked me when he flies out

"Don't come out. Someone was looking at me." I quickly try to shove him back into my jacket. 

"Kid, no one in their right mind would be out." 

I sigh and put the feeling away. It just keeps coming back though when I am about to transform and wreck havoc. 

"Kid! There is no one here!" Plagg seems to have enough of it

"Well what else would there be that my body is telling me not to transform and destroy." I shout right back

"It's called not wanting to disappoint your princess." He over exaggerates the words your princess.

"What does Marinette have to do with it?" I question at him

"She sees good in you, so you want to prove to her that you are. Simple. Now lets go see your princess to get your daily dose of affectionate touches." He explains with sarcasm hinting in his voice. 

I wonder if that what it really is. Do I really want to prove myself to Marinette. I already admitted to wanting her with me to protect. Has she become something that I am reliant on now?

"Plagg, claws out!" I head straight to her house after sending a text to Natalie that I would be heading home early. 

I soon find myself at her balcony door and hear her cute snores of sleep. I find myself smiling at the sound knowing she is safe. I open the door slowly and see Foncé looking at me curiously. I put my finger on my lips as a sign to be silent. He looks away and starts to sleep once again next to my princess. 

I see her hair as a halo over her head. Her pale skin that is scarcely decorated with dots of her freckles. Her pink lips pulled up in a comforting smile. I reach out to her but stop myself. She deserves so much better but instead I find myself becoming more and more selfish by the days that are passing. 

"Goodnight, my princess." I place a small delicate kiss on her forehead and take off to my own home. I feel myself calm then I was before. She really does have the power to control me. I find myself not caring though in the slightest. I get out the window and head home. 

I am immediately call my transformation before Plagg has the chance to complain. I go see my princess and I open the window. I hear her sigh softly and soon I crawl up to her face about to poke it when she suddenly wakes up. Startled, she flings around before landing on the ground. I couldn't hold the laugh that was threatening to burst. I laugh even more at her pout and when Foncé  climbs on her like a pillow.

I hear her complain about the cat making her his personal pillow when I see her trying to get out of the mess of blankets that came with her. I soon decided this is enough torment for her and help her out. She soon just lays in my arms and I find myself bringing her even closer to me. Soon the alarm goes off, and I hear her groan at the sound. I chuckle quietly but I can tell she heard it due to the smile. She snuggles into me when I carry her down and I gently place her in the chair. I was grabbing a glass of water when I tripped over Foncé. It happens in slow motion when she is soaking wet. I feel blush rising up and I quickly panic. I didn't stop apologizing until she literally stuffed a croissant into my mouth. 

I make breakfast to make it up and it seemed to have worked. Just as she was about to exit the building to go to her school she turns arounds and hugs me. I feel shock running up throughout my entire body. I haven't been hugged in such a long time for warmth. Whenever Chloe did it, it was just a show. Something that I despised whenever she touched me. Now I feel warm. I haven't felt this in such a long time. I slowly return it back but released her knowing I can't be the reason she is late. I race back up to my own bed before Natalie came. That's when I heard the knock.

I start my schedule when Natalie says I am to return home for a certain period of time. I frown at the response she given me but comply none the less. I enter upon the house and I immediately tense up when I see father with his stern expression not letting any emotions slip. 

"Adrien, I have been informed that you are getting more distracted than usual. As you know, that is unacceptable for the Agreste' names and since it is nothing of your studies it about something or someone. Is there anything I should know?" His tone so monotone it can rival a brick wall. 

"Nothing has happened since you leaving Tibet and nothing else has changed." My voice strict and underlying nothing of importance. 

"I understand your friend, Ms. Bourgeois is soon to be engaged but I am concerned for you as well from the reaction of yesterday." His voice tenses at the words engaged and Chloe. 

"It just came a shock that my dearest friend is getting married to someone I have never met before." I chose my words carefully hoping this will be dropped soon. 

"Very well. Be off to your piano class then." I turn away from him, but I stop at the last thing he said. 

"Just like Ms.  **B** ourgeois, I expect you as well marrying soon. Arranged or love does not matter, but preferably arranged though." 

My steps were heavier and pounded through the floor each time I moved my foot in front of the other. 

How  **dare** he suggest I marry off to someone, especially to someone I don't even want to talk to let alone love. The only person I would even consider would be Marinette, but I am not even looking for love now! He just wants to make profits off me or to continue the Agreste line. My rage has exploded and I knew I needed an outlet so I sought one. I found a mugger trying to rob a lady. A lady who wore so much makeup was now running all over her face now. 

I wasted no time ripping the guy off her and pinned him up the wall. 

"You know I was having an already horrible day, but now that I have to deal with a loser like you wasting my energy on you is just making me more angry." Just like that I started the process I was so missing. The thrill of the blood that leaves me wanting even more. I didn't even the lady running away. I didn't notice the police cars coming till I heard sirens. I didn't notice the news helicopter coming closer to the alley. The only thing my focus was my prey. And just like any other predator, I killed my prey. I soon fled the scene and making my way up to my princess room. I see her standing there, pale as snow itself. Her blue eyes darken with such disgust and fear I don't know what to think about it but guilt. 

"What happened?" Her voice calls out not even looking at me.

"Princess?" I responded wondering what could have made her look like that. 

I see her round on to me and her startled scream should have given it right away. 

"What the heck did you do?!" I see her turn head once more before rushing off. My eyes widen when I hear her throw up. I rush over to her quickly and see her strewn over the toilet emptying her stomach. I rub soothing circles over her trying to calm her down but she flinches at my touch after she finishes. 

"Why?" Her voice sounding so broken it hurt.

"Why what, princess?" 

"You know why." She accuse me with a deadly glare. "Why did you," She takes an increase of breath before slowly letting it out. "destroy the man!?"

"He was a criminal" My mind was perfectly clear with the reason that I saw no faults to it. I look back the memory and remember the guy all over the news about a new rapist. "He not only raped at least 10 females but he murder them when he was done. His own wife didn't even know he was a criminal."

Her eyes flash with some type of emotion that was too quickly overcome with anger.

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy the man like that. Justice should be served, I agree with that, but that is why we have police officers and judges to decide these types of crimes."

So has she been pretending to be my friend then or fearing I was going to hurt her if I didn't like her answer. 

"So you just don't agree with my method of delivering?" My brow was raised high looking at her like I was the one in the wrong.

"A crime is something that is against the rights that are listed in the laws. Someone could help the law officers, and so they can rightfully give the punishment deserve." Her voice strong and confident in her words. 

I can't help the fury that rises in me. So many times I was done injustice but was anyone there. No!

"Really, so when does the people decide to help others. When a boy was broken beyond repair, was blackmailed after he lost his mother? Where was any help when he was treated like a puppet with strings so tight that you couldn't cut them if you tried? NO ONE WAS THERE AT ALL!" I knew I looked feral with the blood dripping over me when she backed away from me scared. I feel myself soften at the look she is giving me and I want to comfort her now. 

I clam myself down and slowly approach her taking her hand in mine. 

"I am not mad at you... but when you have lived in this type of world like I have. You would too have lost humanity you once would of have."I notice a little stray of hair popping out so I place it back. I didn't want to leave though but if I didn't then I knew I wouldn't have ever left her.


	12. Hawkmoth Arrives

Day and night and I grow even more impatient by the days. I can't help it though. Not seeing my princess for five days can do that to a man. Well me at least. Father has made me so many shoots and it was driving me up the wall. Literally, I was climbing my rock wall in my room to use my energy. Chat Noir hasn't wrecked havoc and it was frustratingly annoying to me. I been teased mercilessly  all week form Plagg and yet I am starting to get give him more cheese because of it. I am finally heading out and seeing my princess. I can't help but aww at the innocence she possesses. I don't think I could see her ever be like... Chloe. Dirty and manipulative getting whatever she wants. 

I look at the clock and see it was nowhere near the time I could escaped from Natalie and the Gorilla. I let out a sigh and get on with putting on my fake smile. Posing and bending my back to the right position just to please everyone around me. I can't help the feeling of just wanting the approval. Someone who actually listens to me and to take action for it. But who the hell am I kidding, no one is going to be there for me. No one is going to listen or bother talking to me unless commanded to. I don't understand why though. No one likes the real me when I first showed it except Marinette. My smile relaxes at the thought of her and in the hazy distance I hear the photographer encouraged me more for it. I love the way she has this aura that makes you feel like your surrounded by warmth. The further I indulge in my fantasy in seeing her again the more compliments I am receiving. I don't even notice the shoot finish until I feel a touch on my back. 

"Great work Adrien! This was your best shoot yet out of all the years. What made this one so different? You had almost a..." Suddenly Vincent, the photographer, smiles at me with the most knowing look. 

I become curious for why he puts this look on and when I ask him, he just shakes his head walking away slowly. All I hear him mutter was 'young love'. I shrug off the feeling and walk towards Natalie. Her same indifferent mask she always seems to have. I enter the limousine when a noise is struck all around. The vibration comes all over the place and I hear car honks all over. I resit the urge to cover my ears because of my sensitive hearing. 

I look back outside and I gasp out of astonishment. Cars are flipped over and buildings are crumbling to the ground. People are screaming and so much blood is covering the floor. I can't even began to wonder what else has happened when I am suddenly yanked. I look back to see Natalie yelling at me. 

"Quickly! Make a run for it. Get to safety!" She kicks the door opens and helps gorilla out of the car. I run away as fast as I could and soon hide behind a wall. Just when I was about to look and see this... THING! Stone and big. It looks like it can crush anything with a single touch. His roar sending echos across the city. He jumps away to the next street and I am left stunned. I suddenly feel shuffling in my jacket and I see Plagg come out of my jacket.

"Plagg! You can't come out now! There is a stone monster thing out and that means civilians as well." I try to shove Plagg back into my jacket but he wouldn't even let me touch him. 

"Adrien... remember when you said that the only thing you would use the miraculous for crime?" He asked me a nervous tone just a quiver in his tone.

I nod my head at him slowly trying to see where he was going with this... Shit!

"You're not suggesting..." I let my voice trail off hoping the answer he has isn't what I am assuming.

"Well..."he trails off with a shrug.

"No! No way am I helping or even defeating that golem. Hell I don't give a damn what happens here. You know that! I refuse to help." My voice sounding like a petulant child but I could care less right now. No one has helped me without something in return except Mari. I refuse to help the people who caused my own damnation. 

"Adrien, I understand your reasoning but this is more about you. This is about everyone. In the end, the sole purpose for the miraculous was for good. You coming out becoming Chat Noir led this akuma to come." For once, Plagg being a voice of reason but a word catches my attention. 

"Akuma?" I asked him with narrowed eyebrows. My eyes burning a glaze through him. 

"The golem is just a human with negative energy. He needs to be defeated. You have the power to defeat him along with a partner. I don't know if she or he will appear but they will come. Better to get in good graces with them, right?" His tone may be filled with joke but I could see through it easily. Don't make an enemy with someone who could easily match your power. 

"No way am I going to fight him. Not my problem." I shrug carelessly at the beast smashing the city. 

"Yea but if he keeps this up then there will be no need for Chat Noir to destroy. He is doing more destruction then what you have done." His smug grin halting the words that were forming. 

"Less work for me. I deal with the end result he done and make their lives much worse." I reason out and find myself smiling at beating Plagg.

At his last statement, though, he wins the argument. 

"What about Marinette? Your princess. How do you know she isn't going to be injured in this mess. If you don't stop this, she could have died because of you not stopping him in time." My whole entire body stiffens at the thought. No... not Marinette, not my princess. She has to be alive. She has to be here with me. I need her now. She is the only one who cares about me. I feel my entire body shift into action. Determination courses throughout my body not willing to put her at risk.

I see Plagg smile at the change I have.

"You could be her hero. She already likes you, but if you could save people she has grown to love then you would be showing her you are worth something she trusted. You don't want to disappoint her. Break the thing she gave you willingly out of her own kind, innocent heart."

I feel the familiar rush I always have when I jump across the roofs kick into my system. 

"Plagg! Claws out." The magic rushes inside me and I feel it pump throughout until I don the mask on. Now, Chat Noir is out and I am not going down without a fight.

I rush out onto the streets and what I see shocks me. It’s utter chaos! Window glass litter the floor. Smoke is rising up from the fires of the car’s gases. It was madness and normally when I would be happen today is not one of them. 

I go up to the Eiffel Tower when I see that’s where the monster is heading towards to. 

“Yo ugly! How you doing up there?!” I shout at him. He narrows his eyes at me, but a butterfly symbol appears on his face. I see him nod his head, and he jumps down shaking the entire area. 

“Give me miraculous.” His voice raspy but deep. 

My ears perk up at this knowing the golem knows about the ring. Seems it was true about the whole thing about the other miraculous wielder. 

“You’ll know I would really love too, but I sad to say that it’s irrepurrcable to mew."

He growls at the comment and my grin is wildly flashing at him. 

“Say, golem, what got you into this rocky mood of yours? It couldn’t be too much of a cat-astrophe.” His growling get louder and I know I’m getting under his skin. 

“It’s Stoneheart.” He seethes at me when he makes a grab for me. Luckily, I jumped and dodge each at his grabbing. It seems to be infuriating him even more. I soon see the mask appear again. It seems that is his communication way.

“Give me your miraculous, Chat Noir. I could give you power when this is all over. Just give it up now, and you will be spared.” 

“And who would I be giving it to, if I were to do this?” I asked wanting to get his or her name. 

“Hawkmoth.” He said at last after a few moments.

“Well sorry, not sorry, I am going to have refurr in giving you it. You probably have to stone it from me to get it.” My puns on a roll today.

“We’ll see about that.” The mask soon fades away, the monster lets out a mighty roar. He stomps and jumps making more chaos in the city. 

I chase after him and I am starting to notice how tightly he is gripping that fist of his. Almost like he has something in it… My mind suddenly having a focus I head straight for it. I chase after him and soon catch up to him. I look around and see we are at a construction site. That’s when I see the cement truck. If I just distract him with that, then I will have a chance of getting the paper. 

I hit him with my pole trying to aggravate it and it works so well. Well I think it was that or my puns. I could never tell for either. 

“Sheesh! It’s like trying to fight a wall with you. I can’t stand this a-paw-ling fight.” 

He soon makes a grab with his other hand and he releases the some paper onto the floor. ‘Yes!’ I think mentally. 

“Destroy it, kid!” Plagg says in my head. 

I raced towards the paper and swoop from under him. I grab the paper and rip it up. A butterfly comes out and I don’t know what to do.

I make a grab for it and cup it in my hand hoping for some help on this part. 

“This is why you need a partner. She or he needs to purify the akuma and clean the destruction. You need Ladybug.” Plagg says mentally.

“I don’t really see anyone else here, Plagg.” I flatley said out loud. 

“Why don’t I destroy it?” I say when I get the sudden thought.

“No! You would taking in the darkness the akuma has. You destroy it, kid, and it might as well saying goodbye to your own humanity.” Plagg lectures me. 

“Can’t be worse than now.” I comment, “Cataclysme!”

The dark matter forming in my hand with such an alarming scream ringing in my head when I crush the butterfly in my hand. I let go to see just a pile of dust sitting on the floor. 

I smile in a well done, but suddenly, I feel woozy. My balance is like a tipping tower of stack books. I fall down immediately clutching my chest. I can feel my heart racing more wanting to get out of my body. My head was pounding all around. It hurts, god it hurts so bad. I want it out. Stop the pain! It hurts! 

I swear my screaming could be heard a million miles away. My pain is too much. I can’t stop it. The pain, though, it feels so good. The pleasure of all the destruction I could ever dream of doing. I can feel it in my grasp. I need more… I need more power! My eyes snap open when I feel the negativity coursing through me. I stand up against my own mind, and my grin is wild and feral looking. I set my sight to the first building I see. I jump towards it and call for cataclysm. 

The building crumples into nothing, and I could hear everyone screaming when I destroyed it. All those people deaths, and it was all because of me. Me! The boy who hides behind a mask. The one who acts so perfect that they will do anything to keep me smiling. Because that all I am useful for, to smile for a camera. In my mind, I can hear my name being yelled but I push it away. I jump to the next target I see and it’s a road intersection. People are coming out and they are cowering beneath my feet. Covering the children’s heads making sure they're okay. When I finish I will be in control. My freedom to never be taken away. Soon though I hear a yell. My whole body turns to it and I see her. My beautiful princess. How could I ever been so oblivious to her? She is who I need. The one I could share my destruction with. My smile softens at the sight of her, and I see her falter in her footsteps for a moment. 

“Chat Noir!” her voice is so fierce but it sounds so pleasurable to my whole being. 

“Princess! Do you like what I did? I defurted the monster.” I smile at her like a dog wanting a belly rub. 

“You defeated the stone creature, yes. But what happen to it, and why are you destroying the city now?” Her voice sounding so harmous to my ears. 

“Because I can.” It was the simplest thing I could think of. The desire pulsing through my veins. 

“But why? Is this truly what you want? My home to be destroyed?” Her voice sounds like she pleading and her bluebell eyes tearing up. I can’t stand seeing her like this. I walk closer to her and pull her chin up. My thumbs come up to wipe the tears collecting in her deep blue eyes. 

“Do you truly think I would ever hurt something purposefully something that makes you happy?” I asked her feeling cautious of the answer. 

“...No” Her response sends trendails into my spine and I can’t help but giddy about it. I pick her up and take her back to her home. I soon feel more content and relax with her. My mind goes blank and I soon regain my senses more. 

“Princess, I’m sorry.” I realized now what I was doing. 

“What?” Her voice surprised at my comment. 

“I remember now. I defeated the monster, but it was being controlled by this negative thing, akuma. There was no one there to purify it, and it needed to be gone. So I destroyed it. But he warned me not too, but I did anyway. I felt the power it gave me along with the pain. It hurt so much until I reveled in the screams I yelled. I soon gave into the power and I let it consume me. You helped me forget the voice telling me to destroy and now I remember.” 

Her wide eyes were clearly an indication she was not expecting me to say that. I was soon about to leave when I feel her wrap her petite arms around my slim form. I hug her back and it feels so right having her with me. I can’t imagine her not in my life now. I… I need to show her I care about her.

“Princess? Are you free for the rest of the night?” I asked her when she pulls away.

“Yes, do you want to stay with me?” She asked with scrunched up eyebrows. Her whole posture in worry about me.

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to head somewhere with me. I want to show you something.”

“Umm…” 

Damn I should have known she wouldn’t agree. I just literally destroyed part of Paris and freaking scared her down there. Why would she want to…

“Okay.” my eyes widen when I hear her response. I see her head down and grab a jacket and she looks back at me determined. 

I smile and pick her up bridal style. 

“Hold on.” I soon start jumping and I feel her put her head into my chest. Her arms tighten around me everytime I make a jump. I soon feel her relax and I see her look around a little. Her eyes shine brightly when she looks at the view. I feel her sudden gasp when she takes her first peak. I smile at her amazement of the view I see everyday, and we soon arrive at our destination. 

“This is incredible!” I see run to the edge of tower, and her body is practically bouncing in excitement. The moon is out and the stars couldn’t even compare to the intensity she has in her eyes right now. I smile and I slowly reach for her hands. She instantly notices what I was doing and grabs hold of my head squeezing it gently. I bring her closer to me and I sigh out of contentment. We stay in each other’s hold until I hear beeping. It signals it’s time to go. I bring Marinette back, wishing her a goodnight, and head back home. I detransform when I see Plagg about to faint. I catch him before he falls down. I immediately head to the cheese stack and instantly put it in his paws. He soon restarts to look less pale and I can the energy coming back. 

“You… You owe me a lot, kid. Not only did I tell you not to destroy it, and you go ahead and do it; but, you also stay with your princess without giving me a break. Do you have any idea how hard it was trying to reel you back from plunging head first into the darkness?!” Plagg calm voice rises into yelling and I can’t help but wince at it. 

“Idiot! I try to help and give advice but noo…! You decided that it’s all useless! Do you understand how lucky you were when Marinette helped you. She saved you and you are still risking your life! I don’t understand how far you could have fallen to hate humanity this much. That you were willing to destroy everything. Do you realize that it wasn’t the world that hurt you? It was just a select few. Some people are powerless to even stop them. What makes you think that they could help you?” His ranting left marks that I didn’t think what hurt so bad.

“I don’t know? Everything that was proposed to me was just to use me in the end. When my mother left, Plagg, that was when everything went downhill. I couldn’t do anything and when Chloe to took advantage of my neglect, I lost it. Someone took advantage of a kid who lost the most important figure in their life, and nobody took notice of me. They all shunned me away. Like trash, I was thrown away. To never be looked at again unless I put on this smile.”

By the end I was in tears, and I could tell Plagg finally understand why I hurted so many people. He floated to me slowly and snuggle into my neck trying to comfort me, and we remained there for a while. I slowly went out of the room calling Natalie to alert her of my arrival. She looked relieved that I was here but I told her I needed sleep. She agreed to it immediately and left me alone. Father never showed up and so I fell asleep like any other time. Alone and cold. 


	13. Master Fu

No one would ever take notice of an old man. His Hawaiian flower shirt with his greying hair. No one would pay any mind on the bracelet he would wear on his right wrist. No one would think he was important. Just a man making a daily walk. No one ever saw a floating green turtle always in his pocket. 

“Wayzz, do you feel the aura today? It seems different today.” Master Fu, the old man, commented.

“Master, it seems that something might happen today.” 

_ Boom! _

“It seems you are right, my friend.” Fu hurries along to the noise and what he sees surprises the man. 

“Wayzz, it couldn’t be the butterfly, could it?” The face of regret lingers so deeply for the memories will continue to haunt him to this day. 

“Master, I can feel it’s aura but it is also darkness. It has been corrupted.” 

Then we must take action on it, immediately.” Master Fu’s voice filled with determination trying to right his wrongs. “Wayzz, shell…” Fu stop as soon as he felt the pain in back. 

“Master, you have age and are not as strong as you once were.” Wayzz flies down worriedly for his master.

“I’m only 186 years old, but I suppose you are right about strength.” He sighs in resentment about no being able to do anything. 

“...rocky mood of yours? It couldn’t be too much of a cat-astrophe.” Fu hears the Black Cat’s chosen challenging the akuma. 

“We need ladybug.” Fu realizes as he sees him to provoke the golem more. 

“Master, wait and see the fight though. We need to see his progress and this could be the best chance.” Wayzz adds and Master Fu nods his head along. 

The quickly make their way to a building and they see the entire fight. Hawkmoth coming and talking through his corrupted champion. Chat Noir defeating the beast at long last, and he captures the akuma in his hands. 

“We now need to get Tikki to purify the akuma.” Before they left though they heard Chat Noir yelled the words key to destruction. 

“Cataclysm!” They watch in horror as the Black Cat absorbs the negative energy into himself. 

“Master! We need to get him help now!” Wayzz exclaimes in serious worry and nervousness. 

“Tikki won’t be able to do anything. It’s his soulmate we need now.” He hobbles away quickly trying to find the new chosen of the Ladybug and the Black Cat’s soulmate. It doesn’t take him long to find the girl. She was hiding behind a building covering her head to avoid head damage. 

“Chat Noir has defeated the beast. We are safe now, young one.” He reassures the midnight hair girl. 

“He… he saved Paris?” The curiosity hinting in the girl’s trembling voice. 

“It appears so… I wonder what the cause was?” he says mysteriously. 

“Maybe he is turning over a new leaf?” Her voice, now unquestionable, filled with hope. 

_ Crash!  _

They both look into the direction of the noise and they see him. His grin to wide to be normal. His eyes yellow instead of green. His complexion now pale instead of tan. The normal suit he once had now sharpened into cut tight edges. His laughs too broken to sound sane to a being. The fangs sharpened to such length he looks more cat.  The tail slapping the air like a knife slashing through an apple. 

The girl’s eyes widen at the sight of him, and he realizes she is scare. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Come, we need to go. He could kill someone on this kind of power upgrade.” 

“Kill?” Her voice sounding weak and lifeless. 

“That is what he is known for.” He nods his head wondering what she is thinking. Thinking of a way to see a how she can prove her Ladybug’s mantel.

“No one is going to be able to stop him. Leave it to someone who can help.” 

When he looks into the girl’s eyes, he sees it. A fire burning fiercely through the blue bell eyes. 

“Get to safety. I will find some authority to help him.” Before he could comment, she ran towards him. Fu smiles at the girl knowing he chose right for the ladybug’s earrings. He walks or hobbles swiftly to his shop opening the secret case of the miraculous. He pulls out the earrings and comes out Tikki. 

“Master, is there a problem?” her voice high in pitch.

“The butterfly has awoken and is being used for evil. We need Ladybug to purify the akumas, and to help her partner.” 

“Whose is my chosen?” The voice though holds seriousness hides most of her excitement for having a new chosen.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Tikki nods her head and soon is return back into the earrings. He places the earrings into a box and soon returns to the bakery he once visited. He manages to leave the box on her vanity and soon exits from the fire escape stairs. 

“Save us Ladybug, because I am counting on you to save your partner.” He leaves leaving the box in her possession. 

 

Tikki’s pov 

I am in a peaceful slumber and yet I only feel more stress. Ever since Plagg went to his chosen, I couldn’t help but worry and feel nervous for him. He may seem like he doesn’t care for things, but the things he does care about are always significant to everyone. I am suddenly flying out of the earrings and out into the open. I open my eyes to see Master Fu. 

“Hello Master, is everything alright?” I asked him.

“Afraid not, the butterfly miraculous has awoken but it is being used for evil purposes.” In my mind, I think of Norroo and he being used again. He can hardly get a break. 

“The Chat Noir has defeated the monster, but we need Ladybug to purify the akuma,” Master Fu explained. 

I nodded my head at the explanation and asked for my chosen’s name. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

‘The one who raises to make bread.’ I think in my head as I am suck into the earrings once more. I rest in the earrings and calm my nerves. A new bug to have and care for, but Master Fu didn’t say the Chat Noir here is stable. I am excited of having a chosen, but also nervous of what this could mean. I soon arrive at the place, and I hear footsteps approaching towards me. I wait for the box to be open, and I soon fly out when she flips it open. When I open my eyes and see her, I am immediately flying out direction from the projection of books coming towards me. 

“Marinette.” 

“Ahh! Bug-mouse talks!” She soon slams a cup over me. I sigh if this calms her down. 

“If this helps you calm down, then okay. My name is Tikki, and I’m a kwamii.” 

“What’s a kwamii?” She asked suspiciously.

“I grant you the powers to luck and creation. A kwamii is a representation of said thing. Mine as I said, is the power of creation and good luck.” 

“Does Chat Noir have a kwamii?” I blink and smile at her curiosity. I know this is going to be a good bug. 

“Yes, he has destruction and bad luck.” I see her nod and see lifts the cup up. I fly to her slowly and wait for her response.

“Why did you come to me?” 

“You were chosen to become the next Ladybug, and the reason for that is the akuma.”

“Akuma? That’s what Chat called the butterfly thing that corrupted Ivan.” Marinette looked even more curious than before.

“It was from the butterfly miraculous. It has been corrupted and now we need to get the miraculous back.” 

“I would love to except this, but I am not worthy. I am just a clumsy baker who barely see her parents smiling. If something were to happen to me, no one would be there to take of my parents.” She looks at me sadly but I shake my head at her. So selfless and kind.

“You are my chosen, Marinette. You have the skills… you just got to believe in yourself.” 

She nods her head slowly, and I fly in a loop out of excitement. 

“Put the earrings on, please.” She takes the miraculous and looks at me. I encourage her with a nod and she puts them on. 

“To transform, say Spots on. Detransform, spots off. You have a time limit when you use your lucky charm, which is five minutes, and you must purify the akuma.” I explain to her as she comprehends the words I say. 

“How do I purify the akuma, and do I know where the akuma is?” 

“It would be an object the looks out of place or their weapon maybe. After you purify the akuma, you must say Miraculous Ladybug, and the damage is fixed. Most importantly, you can not tell anyone your Ladybug or about me.” 

I hope I didn’t forget anything like the last time I did this. 

“Why not do a test run to feel it out?” I suggest to her seeing her skepticism. 

“Okay, Tikki, spots on?” I feel myself being suck into the earrings and I hear startled scream. 

I open my eyes to see a red base with black poke-a-dots spandex. Her mase the same but with red ribbons tied at her pigtails.

I smile just feeling the potential in her. I see her unhook a yo-yo? That’s a new one. She open a door, and wow! A balcony with a garden. A green thumb apparently. 

She throws the yo-yo and hooks it to the building. She yanks it and she flies. I hear her scream, but I could feel the excitement in her. She lands a but ruff, but it’s her first time. She smiles down at the yo-yo as I feel her happiness. She fills up with confidence and soon throws the yo-yo to another building. She soars for an hour and I can tell she is getting the hang of it.

_ Crack! _

She looks back at the sound, and I see him. Plagg’s chosen and he doesn’t look very happy. His dark eyes cutting a laser beam through her. I’m afraid what will happen.


	14. Ladybug Meeting

Previously…

_Crack!_

_She looks back at the sound, and I see him. Plagg’s chosen and he doesn’t look very happy. His dark eyes cutting a laser beam through her. I’m afraid what will happen._

 

Now…

I freeze up feeling tense in my bones. I look at the forest green eyes that seem to burn inside of me. I can feel a shiver just trying to get some reaction from my body. I take a breath and I look at his predator stance. His claws tightening around his baton but not making a move to attack. We both stare at each other seeing if the other one will move.

“Who are you?!” He snarls with his fanged teeth.

“I’m-” Who am I? I can’t give him my actual name.

“My name is Ladybug.” My voice radiating confidence I wish I could have normally.

“Ladybug?! What did your parents make you a costume to be a pretend hero.” His mocking voice irritating me right now. “And a yo-yo…! What are you going to do with it? Wow me with your amazing tricks with a yo-yo.”

Now he making me annoyed and twitching to prove him wrong. My face just holds a deadpanned look and I can tell he is enjoying himself.

“I am Ladybug. I am suppose to help you with the akumas. We work together to defeat the akuma, and I will then purify the akuma.”

“Really…?” His voice sounding incredulous to the statements I am saying. “Where were you when the first akuma came then?” His body structure screaming curiosity and intrigness.

“I didn’t have the miraculous until you destroyed the akuma.”

“And who gave you this miraculous since you clearly know what it is?

“It appeared in my room and the being in there told me the information I needed to know.” I am purposefully vague and trying to keep the information I am giving to a minimum.

His brows are raised at me trying to find a weak spot I suppose.

“Well isn’t this an exciting event then. Paris has not only two but three miraculous wielders here. He lounges on baton relaxed and not even feigning he feels stress or scare.

“But it seems I am the only one who wants to be a protector of Paris and not cause mayhem and destruction towards its citizens.” I comment just as wittingly as he does.

“Well I suppose there is that little detail.” He smirks up at me, and I feel even more tense than before. He walks closer to me and I hold me yo-yo as defense.

“Do you really want to fight me? The one who has owned a miraculous for about five years. You seriously want to fight me?” His voice holding humor and mockery above anything else.

“I will defend myself and Paris’s citizens from you, then yes I will fight.” I narrow my eyes as he laughs at me.

“Man, you aren’t you a goody tushu. Being the hero for Paris.” His smirk not letting up anytime soon. “Well… let us see how good the bug is at fighting then.”

He lunges at me with his baton and I jump out of the way. I roll and quickly get into stance. I swing my yo-yo fast into a circle making a shield for me when he throws some stuff at me. I throw my yo-yo using its ability of long range to get distance from him. He soon uses his baton to jump in front of me and I stop looking at him wide eyed. He goes to punch me in the stomach, but I catch his fist mid air. I twist it around until he goes to kick me from behind. I jump out the way and he comes back again. I use my yo-yo and hook it around his waist. I quickly jump bringing him with me. I use the momentarily distraction to get a kick at him. Unfortunately, he sees it coming and blocks it with his own move.

“Well bug, consider me impressed that you actually know how to fight.”

“Guess you shouldn’t have underestimated me then.” I go to punch him in the stomach while he goes for kicking my legs from underneath. We both reach impact, and I slam onto the ground while he hits a chimney. I grunt at the impact and hold my head from hitting it hard on the ground. I quickly roll though when he tries to smash my head with his baton. I am soon cornered onto the edge of the roof. I look back at him and see his wild grin showing his pleasure of my pain.

‘Sadistic bastard!’ I yell in my head.

Just when he was about to make the final move to finish me, he freezes up.

I hear Tikki’s voice telling me to run and I do. I swung from the buildings and ran across the roofs until I am breathing heavily from exhaustion. I look to see where I am, and I see I’m at the park near the school. I retreat to my bedroom in discreteness and detransform.

“Man… I didn’t think the night was going to go like that.” I fall onto my bed just so tired to move any of my muscles.

“You did amazing for your first time as Ladybug. You fought well and prove your worth honorably so well, Marinette.” Tikki compliments me.

“Thank you Tikki. Do you know why Chat Noir froze up like that? He could of finished me right then and there.” I asked Tikki wondering how I didn’t end up like the rest of his prey.

“Plagg, Chat Noir’s kwamii, had took controlled and stopped him from doing hurting you even more.”

“I give Plagg my eternal thanks for that then,” I smile at Tikki as she eats the chocolate cookie I gave her.

Just when I was about to go to sleep and I hear a thud at my door. I suppress a groan not wanting to move at all this moment. The knocking though get louder until I can’t ignore it any longer. I truge my way slowly and open the trapdoor. I look up tirily seeing Chat Noir’s eyes full of excitement and energy.

“What has gotten you so excited that it required you to wake me at 1:30am?” My voice slurred and sleepy that it might have just been a mumble of words.

“I met a new miraculous wielder.” His grin showing he just earned a treat.

“Another one.” I pretend not knowing what he is talking about, “Is this one here to cause another monster?”

“Apparently, she is going to be a hero to Paris and defend it from evil.” His smile so wide it can fit a whole cake in there.

“And how in the world is suppose to do that?” I asked him and even I am asking myself that question.

“Apparently, I have to help her defeat the akumas Hawkmoth is creating.” He explains with a dissatisfied tone.

“You help…” I let my voice trail off before I start laughing. By the time I finish laughing I was on the floor, and Chat Noir looking annoyed and all around insulted.

“I can be helpful!” He shouts at me with narrow eyes.  
“Of course you can! Because you are just known for your outstanding generosity to everyone you meet.” Now I am fully awake having that moment of laughter so desperately needed.

“It’s not very nice to mock and tease me, princess.” He says in a reprimanding tone.

“Okay if you wish to prove me wrong, then tell me what you did for someone that wasn’t to your benefit.”

“I took you out to the Eiffel Tower.” He says smugly.

“And…?”

“And what, princess?”

“Is that it? You just did it for me?” I asked searching for anyone else he might of been nice too.

“Nope.”

I blink once and then once again.

“Huh.” It was the only response I said for at least five minutes.

“Princess? Princess? Princess? Princess?! Princess?! Princess!” He shouts at me.

I am finally snapped out of my shock and look at him.

“Only to me?” My voice soft and light wondering what made me so different.

“You’re the only one who cares about what I think.” He shrugs indifferently.

“There has to be someone else. What about your parents?”

“My mom’s gone.” he says bluntly.

I feel my eyes widen at the statement he says.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up.” I lower my head now feeling guilty.

“You didn’t know.” He smiles at me but it’s not his real smile.

“What about your dad?” I asked warily.

I see his eyes darken around the words and I feel like I am going to regret asking that.

“He lost the title of being my dad the day she left me. It broke him and soon nothing even matter to him anymore. He grieved into his work and soon ignored me in total except how to gain benefits from me.” His voice is acrimonious to the words he describes to me.

I go closer to him and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles into my shoulder.

“Marinette, can you make a promise for me?” He asked all of sudden.

“What is it?” I asked looking him in his eyes.

“Whenever there is an akuma attack, please go hide and be out of the danger zone.”

I sigh and reach my hand around to his hair, petting it.

“I promise I will try to not get injured and put myself in total risk of an akuma attack.” I say to him knowing I will always be in danger since I am fighting the akuma.

I can tell he isn’t satisfied with the answer but he accepts the words I said.

He soon leaves knowing he has to charge and let his kwamii rest. He mutters a good night and jumps into the dark night with me at the edge wishing I could protect him from the world that has hurt him.

* * *

 Gabriel’s Pov

 

I am pacing at this moment because another of my conscientious plan failed against that haughty Chat Noir and cocky Ladybug. It has been three months and I am not even close to gaining their miraculous. What is it going to take to get the ultimate power?! I look at the portrait and see Emily’s beautiful smile and her green eyes staring, yet I can’t feel but feel heart break. For never hearing another laugh from her angelic mouth. Never touching her hand again for that soft and warmth comfort she provided me with. She was light in the darkness and now I have spiraled into that darkness again.

‘If only I knew one of their identities, then I could akumatize them and make them give me their miraculous.’ I thought in my head.

There was a knock on my door and I call for entry for whoever dares interrupt me now. I see the door open and Natalie announces it is my son. I inwardly roll my eyes at whatever he has to say to me now. I am sick of this boy’s foolish thoughts he has and tries to drag me down with him.

“What do you want, Adrien?” My voice cold and emotionless just as always.

“Father, I was wondering if I could have your permission to go out and…” He starts off but is ended abruptly.

“No. It is much too dangerous with Chat Noir still out there and even then they’re could be people trying to take advantage of you.” I wave my hand at him to leave and I see the inner turmoil I cause. His hands tighten into fist trying to control his anger.

“But father-”

“No Adrien.” My voice holds finality and I see him back down. He hunches back into shoulder and leaves my office with a bang of the door. I stare at the door for a moment before entering the code for the layer. I slip into the room where I see the pathetic creature lying there.

“Nooroo we have to make an akuma today.” I tell him to get him prepared for the transformation.

“Yes Master.” His voice of an automatic repeat of those words I had instilled into him.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!” I feel the rush of energy go into the brooch and the suit take my clothes away to reveal something more dramatic and with flare. The cane hiding a sword inside itself with a orb on top of the cane. I feel the butterflies all around me pulse ready to make a akuma.

I close my eyes and search for an angry soul and just a moment I see Adrien, but it flickers away just as fast. I search until I find a young man staring miserably at the artwork he is no ridiculed with. It does show great work, but it looks like someone has mocked him for it. I evilise the akuma and let it fly to the artist pencil.

“ My name is Hawkmoth. Evillustrator, you have been humiliated for your art. The spoiled brat always makes people feel like objects. Why don’t you show them for you can really draw? I can make that happen, but I just need you to collect and give me the miraculous.” I feel the silver tongue I being used at its greatest advantage like a game of chess where I know all the player’s moves.

“I accept your offer, Hawkmoth.” I see his outfit cover in bubbles to now look at a striped shirt with three dots in the middle. His pale complexion replaced with a purple skin. A buret rests upon his head and a tablet attached to his left wrist.

He causes so much destruction and it instantly attracts Chat Noir.

“Hey tomato head! Not much into drawings, but there’s no need to art-tract this much attention.” I roll my eyes at the puns he constantly uses.

“Give me your miraculous, Chat Noir!” He demands to the cat leather dressing boy.

“Come up with something more original, would you? I mean art is supposed to be inspiring not trying to put me to sleep.” He fakes a yawn and stretches like a lazy cat.

I still remember feeling the pain of the akuma being destroyed when he killed it. Every bone in my body ache with a pain that was indescribable to me to even say out loud.

“Get the boy to go unconscious and you can then pluck the ring off him.” I tell Evillustrator through the connection.

He soon starts to draw up items and he seems to be waring Chat Noir out from all the dodging. When Chat Noir gets close to Evillustrator, he has to retreat and give space for there will be something that’s about to fall onto him. It has been almost an hour and Ladybug still hasn’t arrived. My patience is straining more by the minute, and I feel myself becoming more irritated. Soon Ladybug arrives and the two wielders quickly defeat the akuma with Ladybug purifying the butterfly.

“Damn you Ladybug and you too Chat Noir!” I all but snarled at them and their ridiculous smiles they hold.

I instantly let go of the transformation and hear Nooroo fall onto the floor in a pile of heap. I go wish to exit my room to take breath and find myself walking towards Adrien’s room wishing to check on him. I was about to knock when I hear a thump in a room. I go rigid in an instant not wanting to give my whereabouts away.

“Plagg, Claws in!” I feel my heart pulsate at the words and soon a flash of light from my son’s room. I knock on the door quickly and pull myself together in a compose fashion.

The door opens slowly to see Adrien breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon, which if my suspicions are true, he actual did run one.

“Yes father?” I open the door slowly and enter his room. I see nothing out of the ordinary, but I can smell a strong scent of stinky cheese. His room is clean but something seems different in here. I look at my son critically, and I notice him wearing a ring.

“Did you check the news, Adrien?” I question him.

“No. I was practicing the piano.” I almost bought the lie if it wasn’t for the little hand movement he made. His tell whenever he tries to lie to me.

“An akuma attack Paris and it lasted almost an hour and a half. So many people were hurt all because of a emotion breakthrough. Imagine that happening to you or you being the reason for that. Then being a target for that revenge. This is why you shall and will stay until they defeat Hawkmoth.” I explain to him trying to find a reason why I came here.

I see him lower his head at me showing his submission. I nod and decide to take a closer look at the ring.

“Where did you get this Adrien?” I pull his hand to analyze the ring, and I see the small imprint of little lines of purple on the otherwise plain silver ring. The negativity Chat Noir absorb when he destroyed the akuma. I can feel the darkness pooling in there and without a doubt I find out who Chat Noir is. My own flesh and blood son. A murderer and insane man causing the first destruction and crime in Paris.

“I found this with mother’s stuff. You know the stuff I was permitted to actual allowed to keep.” His voice clip tight and strain against the bitterness he holds in his tone.

“I see, very well. Get on to continue to practice then.” I leave the room and I seethe inwardly. My son was the one causing my downfall. The one who has made my life all the more harder take the miraculous. Here he was in reach of my grasp. I had always have the power to take the miraculous away from him. I could already had the power and he even being my pawn.

I feel my eyes widen at the statement. I could use him as my pawn. He could lower Ladybug’s defense and he could take her earrings. I could gain both of the miraculous and get her back. I quickly rush back to the office where I see her painting. I open the door of the safe and I pull out the book. I see the page I look for and all the information of the Black Cat miraculous. I call for Nooroo and I can see he is still exhausted from before. 

“Did you know my son was Chat Noir?” I asked the butterfly and I see him tense up suddenly and I can tell he knew. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?!” I shout at the idiot butterfly I have.

“I am not allowed to reveal the miraculous wielders to anyone. Not even you or my real holder.” His tone was gently but I could tell it hold bitterness.

“Very well… since you thought it was not necessary to inform me of this information, then I find it better to akumatized the herald of destruction.” My voice holds an excitement I haven’t quite enjoyed in a while. I see Nooroo’s eyes widen at the words and as I was about to say the words he covers my mouth. 

I pluck him off me and throw him to my desk. I could feel a vein popping out for this kind of disrespect he had shown. 

“You can’t akumatized the Black Cat! That’s too much negative energy given to a person,” Nooroo looks scared more than usual in this matter.

“Then what can I do to get him under my control?” I look at the creature and I can tell he is keeping something from me. 

“Is there a way to get him under my control?” I asked the kwamii.

“...Yes” 

“How do I control him then?” I can feel the power of controlling of one of the most powerful miraculous under my hand.

“It’s a potion. You put him under a form and he turns into a mindless creature under your bidding.” His voice sounding broken as he gives the information out. 

“How do I make it?” I smile at this little tidbit of information.

“I do not know of the ingredients nor the formula,” I look at him to continue his statement. “-but the information is in the book of miraculous in a language only the Great Guardian was trained to read.” 

I widen my eyes as I know I have the book in my possession. I quickly open the book to the pages and I see Black Cat miraculous. 

“Nooroo! Direct me to the spell or potion I must use.” I command the kwamii and he soon floats near the book to open the page I wished I see. 

I read the content quickly and I find myself laughing at the information. The hardest thing I need to complete the spell is already done. 

Have blood spilled from the Black Cat holder. The other items are just a simple objects and food I will have to collect. Basil, parsley, Camembert cheese, water, a item that contains the genetic material of the holder, and finally the blood of the fallen victim the cat destroyed. He drinks all of this and I can control him. I summon Natalie and tell her to gather the ingredients except the blood. I will personally have to get that. That option or get an akuma to sneak into the prescient and collect one of his murders. 

“Nooroo, dark wings rise.” I look for the perfect stealth villain and I find one quickly. I offer them a deal about proving to the world being the world’s greatest thief. and they soon gather a vial of the blood I need. I have them bring it to me, and I release them from my hold when they leave my layer. 

I mash up the items together and say some random latin words I have no clue what they mean. I see the potion glow until it faded to a light purple with a hint of black. I smile at the final product and find myself planning on how to get my son to drink this. 

“I don’t advise this potion, master. It has never ended well for any.”

I turn my head to see the kwamii for once speaking confident. 

“I am certain it will prove to be helpful to me.” I call for Natalie to have two plates and drinks to be prepared for dinner tonight. She looks at me confused but smiles at me for the first time. 

“Right away sir.” She exits quickly and I assume she is happy I am spending time with my son. 

Time passes and I am at the table with all the food out and I wait for the drinks and my son to arrive. I see the butler arrive with water and sets it down on the each end. I nod my head with approval and he takes his leave. I quickly walk to the end of the table to pour the drink in. I mix it in the water, and I see it disappear within the transparent drink. I take my seat again waiting for my son now. I hear footsteps behind me, and I can see the shock look on my son’s face. 

“Well, it was nice of you to join me now, Adrien.” I comment at his tardy appearance. 

“Sorry father.” I see him walk to the other end and I can feel his nerves all around me. 

“No use in waiting now, let us eat now before the food gets cold.” I take a bite of the fancy fish I don’t even care for. 

We eat out dinner in peace, and my plan goes in perfection. My son is nervous, so in effect, he is drinking the drink it occupy him. I lower my napkin and push myself out of the chair. 

“I suspect you will get to work with your work then. Goodnight Adrien.” I take my leave and go to my office. I sigh and look at the picture of my dear Emily. 

“Soon my love. You will be apart of the world again and with us again.” I wait for the news that either my son or Chat Noir acts weird or strange for the days now though.


	15. Symptoms Showings

I have this urge that I can’t seem to get rid of. I need to get out and see blood. It’s like a lifeline the way my mind has been wrapped ever since I had dinner with father. I still don’t understand the reason my father decided to have dinner with me but I do appreciate the thought of him eating with me. 

I have been pacing my room and and even Plagg has mentioned his concerns. Plagg! I sigh for the millionth time and flop onto my bed. Plagg hovers over me with cheese in his arms.

“What is wrong with you kid?” He asks

“I just got some energy to burn.”

“You just had dinner with your dad. You should feel content and relax. Not buzzing with energy that could last you two weeks of no sleep,” He swallows the cheese piece and floats towards Adrien. “Are you sure your okay?”

“I think I need to burn some energy right now.” I see Plagg’s eyes widen at the meaning and he immediately starts to complain.

“No. I refuse to go-” Plagg voice raspy

“Plagg, Claws out!” He is suck into the ring and I jump out of the window. I run across the roofs, I leap over the buildings that are high enough to end my life, but I just can’t get the energy in me to leave my system.

I soon land on a roof that gives me a view of the landscape of Paris. The blinking lights of the families that rest at home. A blur of red passes my vision though. I blink just to make sure I seen it, but then there is presence I feel behind me. I grab my baton and hold it in defence.

“Who’s there?!” I yell out and I hear a patter of footsteps around me. A giggle is heard by the side of me and I spin to the noise. I feel a wind chill on the other side of me and I find the annoying bug in front of me swinging her yo-yo.

“Miss me?” Her voice mocking and childish.

“Why are you here?” I growl at the red and black polka dot girl.

“I’m on patrol. Why are you here?” Her antagonizing voice annoying me all the more. She puts her yo-yo back to her hip just in reach for her hand.

“I wanted to be out. Can’t stop me from going out.” I smirk at the frown that pulls at her face.

“Are you going to hurt someone?” Her voice thoughtful at the action.

“If I feel like it and it is deserved.” I answer feeling justified.

“You know it isn’t our right to hurt someone. Just to help people who need it.” Her whole stance showing a comic book hero.

“Let me know when you actual come into reality of not some dream-like state where everything is perfect in life.” I roll my eyes at this bug’s innocent look of life.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone.” She draws out her yo-yo and swings it ferociously.

“I guess I will be having some blood spilled after all.”

I swing my baton at her stomach to have her dodge out of it. I bring my baton to her like a bat trying to swing at the ball being thrown at me with high velocity. I keep striking out at each swing but soon I hit her arm and am rewarded with a yelp. I hear her growl at the action, and I put an innocent facade. She throws her yo-yo and wraps it around my feet and pulls. I, in result, fall to the ground with my head banged at the floor. I see some stars but shake it off when she goes to kick me when I’m down. I roll away and hop back up again. She goes to punch and I block her motion.

“Aww… is buggy getting tire now?” My grin grows and as she groans at the statement.

“Keep on dreaming, kitty.” She goes to kick at the side but I deflect it with the baton. I go back to get some distance but for some reason she stops. Her eyes widen in fear and I feel myself blanching. Here, she was fighting me like it was a game, but now she is truly scared. I look behind me and soon I find the reason she is frozen to the ground.

A fire as spread out and it is consuming the whole entire city. The firefighters are going in there hard, but it can’t be contained.

“What in the world…?” I feel myself going numb at the scene before me. Before I could even utter another word, I feel her jump and swing to the fire. She yells out ‘Lucky Charm’ and in return has a hose. She spots the fire hydrant and hooks it up. She soon stops the fire along the east side of the city, but the west still remains. I quickly turn to get out of here, but I lose my balance and fall down. I feel short of breath and feel my brain malfunctioning.

“What is going on?” The transformation drops and I see Plagg go to me quickly. He stops though when he sees the fire.

“What did you do, Adrien?” He asks slowly almost afraid of the answer.

“I didn’t-” My brain feels like it melting. “Do anything.”

“Then how in the cheesy world-” His voice exclaims.

“I don’t know?!” I groan into my hands as my head feels like it’s going to explode.

“What happened to get you to this then?”

“I was just fighting Ladybug when she stopped. Fear took over whole face and she sped away to the fire. She called her Lucky Charm a while ago and left. I was about to leave but soon felt dizzy that I fell.” I explained feel exasperated with the pain in my head. I soon transform to head straight home. I take some pills to ease the pain and I go to sleep. The last thing I see is a streak of black and purple.

It has been a few months now and I can only say the way I was feeling the first night this happened was a blessing to what it is now. I swear I take a whole bottle and I wouldn’t even feel anything but pain that was already there. My body has taken to reject the pills I have been taking by throwing it up every morning. My stomach is in pain as soon as release my transformation. I asked Plagg about any side effects about the miraculous, but he is just as confused with my state of being. The months have gone past with comfort from my princess, and she pets me when I feel sick. I think even Ladybug figure out I wasn’t well because she usually fights a quick battle with the akuma and quickly goes away so she doesn’t fight me when she has clearly improved.

“Uggg…” I moan in pain once more from the twisting of organs inside, and I can tell Plagg is more worried than he usually is.

Chloe hasn’t even come to the mansion once ever since that new guy came into her life. I can honestly say though I could care less about it. I am not even sure my body could handle the actions of doing the deed.

I look at the clock to see I have to get up soon. I get up slowly grimacing at the pain that jolts through me even more before walking to the bathroom. I slip the shirt and pants and take a shower letting the hot water relax the sore joints I have. I exit the bathroom and head downstairs to force food in my body making sure not to reject it. As of lately, I have been getting hungry moments but my body can’t keep it in right now. I head into the car to be driven to a photoshoot. Just when I was about to enter the dressing room, there was an explosion in the near distance.

“Damn it, Hawkmoth! Can’t I get a fucking break?!” I yell out to no one in particular. I pull my jacket to see Plagg looking at me pitifully at the state I am in.

“Claws Out!” I feel the magic wash over me and I feel so much better. I jump over the buildings and towards the destruction. I look to see an animal akuma that keeps changing his form. I look to see a pig-tail girl with her confident grin on her face.

I swing down there to see her already baiting the beast. He changes into a panther and jumps into the bus. I enter the scene and I see bug looking irritated at me showing up.

“Looks like I got this all handled. Why don’t you go back where you came from?” She suggest in a light playing tone but with sarcasm hinted there as well.

“And leave you alone with him. Where’s the fun in that?” I asked her with my devilish grin.

We soon defeat Animan, the shapeshifting animal akuma, after I wipe the shock off my face when Ladybug jumped into the dinosaur’s mouth and came back into one piece. 

I go back home to see my nails and teeth feeling sharper. I come into contact with the pillow, and I see that I ripped it. Just pushing my tongue against the fangs I seem to have causes me to bleed.

“Kid, did you do some nail styling and teeth work because there is no way that can happen naturally?” Plagg sits down on Adrien’s bed with cheese to refuel his energy.

“Dad would kill me if I did that. There’s nothing I can do about the teeth, but I can cut the nails.” I get a nail clipper, but as soon I try to clip it, the nail clipper breaks.

“What the fuck?” I whisper as I marvel at the broken thing while my nails didn’t even bend at the thing.

“Adrien?” I hear knocking at the door and realize it’s just Natalie.

“Yes…?” I answer back when I go to the door.

“I was told to tell you that your father to cancel the rest of your schedule. Though he insists you practice the piano for at least thirty minutes.

“Thank you Natalie. Tell father I am grateful for the break.” I walk back to my phone and play piano music. I decide I am going to take a nap to relax my nerves.

 

* * *

 

Plagg’s pov

The kid has been in serious pain. The unexplained mood changes. I can’t understand what is happening to my kit. It pains me to watch as he spirals out of my reach. I can only hope that Master Fu will have an answer.

I fly out of the window after the kid falls asleep. I soon see the massage the parlor and quickly phase through the window. I see Fu with a client and fly to the back.

“Plagg?” I spin around to see the old turtle himself, Wayzz.

“No long time see, flippers.” My snarky attitude present as always.

“What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with the miraculous holder at all times. You know that!” He lectures me on and I soon start to daydream about cheese and the delicacies about each one. The gooey and stink each one could present a different flavor. I soon snap back when I hear the door click. Master Fu looks surprised but masks back into a calm state.

“Hello Plagg. How are you and the cat?”

I feel myself deflate at the question and the other two notice my hesitation at the answer along with my guiltiness.

“My kit… Oh kwamiis has it gone wrong.”

“What’s the matter, Plagg?” Wayzz asks me concerned.

“He’s in pain, Fu. Emotionally and physically he is at the worst stage I have seen.” My ears flatten to my head, and I mourn at the horrible actions I have done to prevent it.

“What has happened to him?” Fu eyes widen at the news I bring.

“He has been feeling pain ever since one night and it only escalated from there. His emotions are unpredictable. When he is happy it is like fireworks all around, but when he is angry is like a mob came into the room. Nothing can calm him down except transforming into Chat Noir to go to his bug’s civilian self as she comforts him. He says he feels pain in his stomach and head. He takes those weird tiny medicine to stop the pain but it doesn’t help. His body has been rejecting food for a good few days now. He has thrown up every single day after the second month passed.” My voice goes high pitch, and I start to break at the pain my kitten has been dealing with. Wayzz goes to wrap a hug around me, and I can feel myself seeking the comfort.

“Do you know if he ate anything funny or weird looking?” Fu asked me.

“He hasn’t ate anything different then he has before.” I take breaths to calm myself.

“Anyone who might have curse him with a spell?” Fu looks like he desperately looking for reasons as I shake my head.

“You need his genetic material for a curse and no one has access to that except his father assistant, and bodyguard who all don’t exhibit any magic.” I explain to Fu about the rules about cursing.

“I’m sorry, Plagg, but I truly don’t know what ails the poor child.” I feel my only hope disappear like a flick of light extinguish.

“The only thing I recommend is allow the child to feel happy before whatever this is causes him more pain.” I thank Master Fu for his time as I fly to my kitten. I need to show him that there is good in this world and people do care about him.

When Plagg returns though he sees an akuma coming to his kitten.

“Noo!” he shouts but it’s too late. The akuma disappears into his body and Adrien’s body heaves seizures. He yells as his chosen shouts of pain but Plagg doesn’t care.

His chosen body slowly deteriorates as the skin rips off. Muscle pounding and turning until they shape into a new form. His eyes widen and change into a darker more tense looking cat eyes. A tail slowly grows out of him and Plagg watches in horror as his chosen changes. The only thing he hears is the clanking of the miraculous as he zips quickly to take it. He quickly flies to the window to only take one look at his chosen. He quickly turns away from the sight and flies to Master Fu. The only thing left in Adrien Agreste room is a white cat with almost blood black cat eyes. Fangs seen and tainted with a human’s blood.


	16. Cat Turnathon

My vision is sharp. My hunger is finally sated. I can’t relive the pain I have gone because I know this who I was always meant to be. I can’t help but look at myself wondering how this happened? Was it fate that decided I was not worth being human. That if I was a monster I should look the part. But if I was to be a monster, then why I am a cat with white fur that usually screams pure and innocence. I look in the mirror and see in my reflection the skin that I had once occupy and consider mine. This, however, feels like I am embracing everything I had ever wanted to be. 

My ears twitch at the footsteps and I soon lay underneath the bed wishing to see what will happen. The door opens almost slamming it open to find the woman gasping. Who is she? Her red streak hair contrasting with the black hair in a bun. Her glasses perch up on her nose. Though her expression is one of a million. The widen eyes and the thumping heart beat the seems to quicken by the beat. I can’t describe the feelings she could possibly have right now. Her screams echo across the hallways and then rushes a big man. His whole body full of muscle, but he seems just as repulse by the human skin. He gurgles some type of noise before hurling behind himself. Then one more figure walks towards the room. He though, instead of crying or being disgusted, he shows pride and happiness. Like he knows I am better and stronger. He looks over the room and soon his eyes land on me. He beckons me forward and I slink out of my position. 

“Master.” Is the only thing in my head that it keeps repeating. 

The woman backs away from me in fright and I grin in a predatory kind of way. She looks back to the muscle man and he seems shaken by my presence too. The lean man, though, he continues to look at me with pride. I soon reach his feet with my paws showing off my claws, and he strokes my back-side while I purr at the sensation. I am soon picked up in his arms as he says these things out of his mouth. I don’t understand what he is saying but I know they are commands to do something. The lady picks herself up slowly and soon is leaning on the wall for support. The muscle man helps her walk and soon are out of the room. 

“Well Chat Blanc, how does it feel?” My master asks me.

I meow a yes wishing to bid to his commands. 

“You, my feline, are mine to control. I expect results and nothing else.” His voice continues listing on what he wants and my jobs are to do. 

“Collect the ladybug miraculous and bring it to me. Hunt down Ladybug. Kill Ladybug. Ladybug is your prey for now on and to be your prey until you bring her to me.” His only words he repeats are Ladybug. Why would he want a bug is my question until he shows me a look of what Ladybug is. A human girl with pigtails that wheres red and black polka dots covered her body. A yo-yo she swings with and her smile. It radiates warmth and light. Hope is the word that comes in my mind. The swishing of my tail is the last thing my master sees before I go to hunt the bug. 

 

Months have past and I am no where closer in finding the bug. She disappears before I can get a look. Winter is almost here and I am freezing outside. I haven’t ate since a week or two and I have only drank from the sewage waters. I feel so weak, but I can’t bring myself to get up. I soon black out but feel arms around me and carry me in the darkness.

All I could do was meow a thank you as I passed out in the girl’s arms. 

I wake to a dark room and I feel on edge. My vision allows me to see a bowl and lots of blankets surrounding me. I breathe in a cluster of the bakery’s scent, and it’s incredible to be healthy again. The whole room, as far as I can see, is pink but messy in a cute kind of way. I look around my surroundings and see a girl laying on the bed. Her hands seem to occupy this skinny wooden stake with a little black thing on the bottom and a pink stub on the top. She isn’t on guard so I stalk to her slowly. I was careful with alerting her of my consciousness when I close in on her. The scent of her is amazingly sweet but not overwhelming for my nose. I look at the drawing in front of her and I see this amazingly detailed clothing. From just the drawing it looks like it was professionally done. 

“Hi kitty.” Her voice soon breaks me out of my trance. 

“Meow.” Who are you?

“You are looking okay now. Are you hungry?” 

Before I could say anything she runs off. I look around and I see another cat laying there all the laziness in the world. 

“Where am I?” I asked the cat.

“In a bakery.” I am slightly surprise he answer back.

“Why am I here?” I finally realize my situation of being kidnapped. 

“She saved your furry ass. You were about to be in the breaking point of death, but she saw you and decided to save you. Who are you, cat?” He asks me once he finished his explanation. 

“I am…” Who am I again? What am I supposed to do again?

“You forgot your purpose? Your name?” He asks slightly curious. 

“Apparently.” My dry humor allowing silence to fill the room. 

“What are you going to do now?” He asks me.

“Leave and hunt down Ladybug.” I answer out of reflex.

“Why?” He seems more interested in my responses now. 

“Because that’s …” Why do I hunt her? What is the importance of getting the bug?

“You were trained to hunt but never ask why.” His grin showing off his fangs and he seems to find me funny. 

“Well what am I supposed to do? It’s the only thing I have to do and then I could be free to do whatever.” I feel defensive for some reason but I stick with it. 

“Live a free life now. No one is here to take you unless you have owners.” 

“I am a free cat to do whatever I wish and be whoever I want.” I answer with a haughty tone. 

“Then why don’t you live in freedom then if you say you’re uncontrolled?” His smart-ass tone has me thinking of a response that I can’t seem to think of. 

“Here kitty, I got you some milk.” The human girl arrives back from below and places a bowl in front of me. 

“Oh I see you met Foncé.” She gestures to the cat I was talking to. 

“Dark?” The questioning look I have has the cat smiling at me with pride of his name. 

“Sentimental meaning.” I question it no further no wanting to dwell upon it further. 

I look back at the human as she encourages me to drink the milk. Why the hell would I do that?! It could be drugged or poisoned. I don’t know this person and she is dipping her finger in the milk. She holds her finger out to me and I know that touch is a huge trust thing. To cats that is at least. I slowly crawl to her and take a tentative sniff of the substance. I lick her finger and nibble at it as well seeing how she would react. Instead of cursing at me or backing away from me quickly, she giggles at the move. I find myself smiling for hearing the harmonious sound coming from her mouth. I can’t help but feel like I hit the jackpot at the casino. I look back at the other cat seeing so relax at me being close to the human girl. Cats are known for their possessive ways, and he isn’t even reacting a little. She soon yawns and picks me up to sit me near Foncé. 

“Night.” She says to us as she finishes her change and preparation for the night. 

I awake early morning to hear the girl putting on her clothes getting ready for the day. I had always wonder why humans cover themselves up. 

“I’ll be down soon,” She yelled towards the square floor. I was amazed on how she open the square door open and went down it. 

I follow her down and she is sitting at this round table eating some delicious smelling type of food. I slowly show myself and find myself getting more curious at the notions in this group. No mother that I have seen. The huge giant man has bags underneath his eyes but still smiles. The human girl, who saved me, helps in every single way she can for him. She is a very devoted servant to her master. 

“That’s not her master,” A voice behind me says.

I quickly turn to see the cat from the other night and I questioned his response. 

“You’re not exactly quiet about your questions, but the one she is helping is her father.” He explains when he sees me confused. 

“What about the other. Her mother?” I usually meet families with both mother and father. That is how you are created in my mind. 

“She died. A year is about to come of her passing. Her father still grieves for his wife as her daughter grieves in her own designs.” His head goes down in the moment he loses his thoughts in. 

Her mother died? How is she still smiling after losing someone so important? I can’t imagine how she must feel losing an important figure in your life. I feel like comforting her and making her feel special in every way. 

“How… how did she die?” I asked wondering if I should really ask this question. 

“She was caught in a building. They both were, her father and mother. The father was getting people out while the wife was outside. She heard a cry from inside the building, so she ran in to help them. She got the kid out, but she couldn’t escape herself. The father was outside when the roof collapsed on the building. That’s what her father told to Marinette.” 

“Marinette?” 

“The human girl who saved you. The daughter of the two.” He explained. 

I look back at the girl and see she is coming near. I straighten my back and see her smile at me and the other cat. 

“Eat up. You need to keep your strength if you wanna live for another eight lives.” I see her smile, and I couldn’t just refuse her. The food I basically inhaled was simply divine in every way. 

“Bye Papa. See you in about three hours.” 

Marinette leaves the house and walks away. I look at her father and see his fond expression. He sighs and gets to work. I watch his actions throughout the day and many people comment on me being new. He simply responded I was a rescue and probably stay here for a few days. Almost two hours have passed and the man is already tired. Foncé just meows his concerns but the giant merely shrugs it off. Marinette soon arrives and helps him immediately and he relaxes. 

The way the family work in like a well oiled machine. Each reading the other’s moves like a reflex. It becomes night soon and Marinette takes me and Foncé up after she feeds us. I expect her to go to sleep since it is almost ten o’clock, but she starts to bring a tiny little needle and lots of colorful threads. She brings out her sewing machine and her… 

The beautiful dress can’t even be describe as she continues to work on it. The way to shines in the moonlight is incredible and seeing her working on it makes me all the more impressed. She works the moment she wakes to when she is utterly exhausted even with a lost of her own. Marinette stays up to almost twelve when she notices I am still up. 

“Well I almost forgot about you. Come on, I will let you go free.” She pushes the dress onto the mannequin and heads up these steps that lead to a balcony. I follow her up and she soon grabs me to place me onto the fireplace. She looks at me sadly but accepts me that I will leave. 

I was going to still have to hunt for Ladybug, but I think this is more interesting than finding the bug. I meow and walk back towards her and sit down. She frowns but seeing as I won’t move she looks more confuse. 

“Go on. You’re all healthy and you don’t need to stay here.” She makes shooing motions but I just meow. 

“You want to stay here?” I walk over to her and rub my head on her legs. I see her smile and she puts me back into her arms. I nuzzle into the spot as she takes me down with her. I see Foncé look up at me surprised. 

“Goodnight, Chat Blanc.” 

“Why did you stay?” He asks curiously. 

“Because this human is different. I want to know why. She has dealt with so much she deserves some relevance.” I look back at her with a soft expression. 

“Take care of her then.” 

“You’re leaving?” I asked shock.

“I think you will help more than I could ever have.” He jumps down and nudges the girl. I see her stir and looks confuse when she sees Foncé. He just leaps onto the steps and soon Marinette realizes what he is doing. 

She gets out of the bed with tears welling up in her eyes. I see her move slowly to open the balcony and see Foncé exit. He looks back one more time before grinning and taking off. She soon comes into her bed with her tears spilling. 

“Take care of her then.” He said to me. I am going to make sure I do just that. 

I go up her and nuzzle Marinette until she calms down enough to sleep. I stay with her until morning. 


	17. Spread It

It has been three months since I lived with my princess. Her amazing kindness outstands me to no ends. Her brilliance in finding a solution when a problem arises. Compassion to everyone see meet every single day without asking anything in return. Her loving nature to her family and friends and to some strangers sometimes too. I live a luxurious life now thanks to my princess. I can’t even remember having to deal with the outside world ever since she rescued me. I love living my princess, and I make sure she knows I appreciate her as well. I always rub myself over her marking her with my scent. I make sure she gets up on time to get to work. Whenever she needs cuddles, I will always be the first one there to snuggle in between her arms. The routine is basically a tradition I have come to love. I… I couldn’t leave her even if I wanted to. The designs she has brought home in just another example of her amazing talent along with giving amazing scratches. 

I sometimes though notice this little plush she seems to keep close to her. It must be really important item for her because when she lost it, she was freaking out so bad she almost had a panic attack. The next day though she found it again because I saw it in her purse again.

My princess kept grumbling underneath her breath about a soiled pompous brat names Chloe, and I could tell it was eating at her nerves. I had to cuddle with her and distract her for at least an hour to get her attention. Now I wished I knew the girl so I can use my claws to shred at the girl making my princess all the more stress. 

The other girl that comes to the bakery seems trustworthy but is certainly very blunt with her words. She holds my princess entire attention, and I was not a happy cat that day. This girl kept droning on about the disappearance about Chat Noir, and I have no clue who that was, but my princess kept tensing at the name. I can only assume it is a sore subject for my princess. The days were great and amazing and nothing could beat the days with her until one day I lost it all. 

It started with the morning of a very bright and sunny day. The sky window shone with the sun’s rays and I lazily stretched before jumping into my princess’s arms. I purred at being held be her soft touch. The way she breathes so peacefully and happily makes me feel warm. I know, though, I am going to have to wake her up soon or otherwise she will be late for her daily “job.”

“Meow”  _ Get up princess _ . 

I nudge her neck trying to move her head up. 

“Nooo…” She moans at the waking up call. 

I flick my tail at her playfully at her button top nose. She lets out an adorable giggle, and I smile at her. She huffs at me and turns away trying to keep her peace of sleep. 

“Meow”  _ Wake up princess. _

“I don’t wanna.” She whines pitifully but I have now gotten use to this type of response. 

“Meow”  _ You leave me no choice. _

I leave the bed, and I hear her sigh of relief and soon follows back into her tranquil state of slumber. I walk to the desk where her water bottle resides and soon a thump follows with it. I see her wince at the sound but continues to ignore it. I knock down her cup of pencils, and they go flying to the ground in a mess. I see her struggle in her movements to getting up, but she stills stays in the bed. I finally go the yarn basket and take one and up to her. I drop it on her face and I see her finally resign. 

“Mischievous little chaton,” she pouts when she finally moves from her bed and into the bathroom. I leave the bed to do my own business and wait for her to finish up her raining bath. I watch her get her clothes on, and she brushes her hair to make a ponytail. She opens the trapdoor, and we both go downstairs. Marinette greets her father as he pulls her into a hug. She feeds me my breakfast while she goes to make herself a coffee. I slump when she starts to use those magically hands on my back and pout when she stops petting me. 

“Bye Papa, bye Chat Blanc.” She leaves the bakery when she finishes with her usual bakery chores.

“Bye sweetie, see you in four hours.” 

“Meow” 

“Looks like it just us to guys.” My princess’s father remarks. 

“Meow”  _ Just us only. _

“Let’s get this day started,” He starts to pull and roll at the dough and I turn on the vacuum. I watch the machine go and I follow it to every single spot I see. I look at the clock seeing it’s about 7:30 am. I hop onto the counter and turn the sign the other way. Throughout the day, the customers come and go breezing in with a smile on their face. I let a few pet me while most of the time I lay underneath the sun. I look at the time and see it’s about returning time for my princess. I go and wait patiently for my princes when I see my princess’s father inhale a deep breath. His eyes are trained onto the screen and I see another battle taking place. Another monster comes to torture the city while Ladybug comes save the day. Though the thing is, Ladybug has yet to show up to the situation of the battle. The akuma as it seems has multiple arms, like an octopus. The face of it is hideous but it’s isn’t what draws your attention. It was the glowing necklace that seemed to freeze the occupant whenever she said  petrified . Fifteen minutes later and she arrives at last. Marinette was supposed to be here by now, but what if she is… No! She just being her usual late self or hiding in a building waiting for the akuma to be defeated. 

The battle continues on and it looks like Ladybug is having a hard time defeating the akuma. Just as Ladybug was reeling for a knockout, she is hit on the head with one of the akuma’s side arms. Ladybug goes down and tumbles across the street with blood decorating the streets. 

“Petrified!” the akuma yelled while the necklace flashed it’s sickly yellow color. 

So many of the bystanders yelled their concerns, but no one could do anything as Ladybug was frozen. The akuma smiled as she received information from the butterfly face mask that covered her own. She walk towards the bug and held her in one of her eight arms. Using the other two, she yanked out the earrings from Ladybug’s ear, and it was a bright light. 

Suddenly, Tom grabbed the chair as he yelled when he saw the face. Everyone in the city suck up a breath and all let out a gasp now knowing who was saving them from the akumas. I was unable to move when I saw her. My beautiful Marinette was the heroine Ladybug. My prey was the one I swear I would protect from anyone or thing. I failed her. I failed my Marinette. I failed my princess. I yowled at the unfairness that seems to be attracted to me. I rush out hoping I can save her. Save my Marinette. Save my princess. 

My legs carried me far and soon I spotted the akuma. I attacked it with fury that I haven’t though was possibly from me. I hear her cries but I didn’t listen. I scratch and clawed at her until I was thrown off so quickly like a piece of dust. I heard me princess’s wail but I shook it off. I growled at the akuma and saw the earrings in her second hand. I rush up to go after it, but something stopped me. I thrash in the hold until I bit the offender who was keeping me trapped. 

“Ow!” I hear a yell and I stop moving. I look back to see my princess in pain holding her arm seeing two little blood bites. I feel an instant wave sorrow and humiliation for attacking my own owner. 

“It’s okay. C’mon we have to get those earrings back.” She tried to convince me, but I sat down looking ashamed. 

The akuma seemed to have enough with this action as she pick us both up and carried us away. I paid no attention to our destination until my princess cried out in pain. I went to her side immediately and nuzzle her hoping to comfort her. 

Out of the corner, I hear a cold laugh from behind. I took a protective stance of my princess not wanting any harm coming towards her. 

“Well, well, well, I finally seem to meet the great Ladybug. The one always foiling my plans and being Paris’s hero.” A man in a purple suit with a mask covering his entire head mocked.

“Grrr…” Stay away! My hackles were raised, and my tail was whipping across side to side. 

I see the man look in irritation at me and rolls his eyes. 

“You are no use to me and to think I could actually have used you.” His mouth turns into a frown and distaste. 

My eyes dialiated to slits now and hiss at him. 

“What your tone, or I might just decided your lady is worth keeping anymore!” His warning loud and clear until I back off still protecting my princess. He smiles at the submission but soon returns his sights on Marinette, specifically her arm. 

“Well Ladybug, it looks like you are going to experience a tremendous amount of pain throughout the night. 

“Hiss!”  _ You said you weren’t going to harm her! _

“I wasn’t going to harm her, but you seem to give her own pain tonight.” He smiles sadistically. 

“Meow.”  _ What do you mean? _

“You see miss Ladybug, this is no ordinary cat but one of my creation. He was originally sent out to hunt, but it seemed you appealed to him in your citizen self to stop his hunt for well you. The thing is though what now is a cat, was a human being. The previous holder of the black cat miraculous.” I don’t understand what he means but it must be bad for my princess to almost cry now. 

“My minou…” her voice trails off brokenly. 

“That’s not all I did though. I cursed him and it looks like all the work paid off tonight. You will see in the morning, but, until then, I will just have to accommodate you and him for the rest of your lives now.” He takes his leave after he chains my princess to the wall and threw me into the cage. I meow pitifully at her as I hear the clanking of his cane get further and further away. 

“It’s going to be okay, chaton. I love you.” She passses out from the pain and I yowl at her.

_ I love you too! Don’t go yet. I need you! You’re my princess, please! I need you…  _

I soon fall into a fitful sleep until I hear them. The screams were vibrating across the room and all I could was watch her scream in the pain. Her own limbs bended painfully and looked so wrong. I wish the pain was a quick one, so it would be like ripping off a bandage. Of course, though, my luck couldn’t head in that direction and instead it tortures me. I see her tears come down and soon changes appear. Her most smooth pale skin turns hairy and slender form. Her back sprouts fur of the darkest blue as the night sky comes. Her once human eyes burn bright and then sharpened into deep blue cat’s eyes. She sprouts a tail long and thin weaving round and about. Her whole body twists and turns at the most painful angles until her clothes are just a pile of torn fabric. 

My eyes have not left her for a moment and they dilate at the man who touches her. 

“Well, now you know what happens when a curse cat bites you.” He laughs at her own misfortune as she is too weak to do anything to him. 

“No one is going to find you, or able to search for you because they will be searching for a human.” He takes his leave when he throws my princess into the cage I am in. 

I rush over to her quickly and find her moaning in pain. I glare at the man outside the cage but all I see is his cruel delight smile. 

“Have fun for the rest of your life as a cat, Ladybug.” He walks away laughing as I wish I could sick my teeth into him and rip him apart. 

“It’s going to be alright, princess. I will always be here with you.” 


	18. Kitty Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was based off an anonymous story called Kitty Cat. It follows the basic plot just switched around though. I would read that first before going into this one so you can understand it better. This story does contain mature and rated pg-13/ r scenes.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that your entire body was burning? The first time heat came into contact with your skin your first instinct is to yank it back. That the skin would start to peel off when time passed by, but you just had to fidget or do something with it because you can’t stand that something is different about you. I couldn’t do anything but try to release the incessant pain I had. The screams I gave were the only indication I was still alive. I kept withering in the spot. What felt like years of my body being pulled apart and stretch to lengths that I haven’t even though possible were really just hours to when I finally stopped to collapse onto the ground in a cold heap of limbs.

I wake up to find everything around me enlarge. I look around and see metal bars surround me until I see the cat I had taken care of. The cat that was just a ploy to lower my defences. To try and hurt me in some type of way. I recoiled when I saw his yellow eyes looked at me.

The only thing that came out of my throat was a yowling sound. I tried to back away from him but was trapped just like he was. I looked around went to stand up but fell down immediately. I looked down to see paws. My body was small and petite. I couldn’t get a full look, but I saw a tail behind that was I think connected to me. My vision was sharpen to see the items here that were in the dark. I could hear my cat’s own heartbeat where I sat. My whiskers could pick up on the things I felt blind to, and I couldn’t help but panic in this restless and needy way.

Chat Blanc rushed towards me trying to find something to help me, but all he could do was watch as I spiraled into a chaotic, inconsolable mess. I cried until I couldn’t produce anymore tears. He came close to me, cautious of what maybe my reaction, and took me under his warm presence.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be alright.” His words traveled down to my core, and for some inexplicable reason, I believed him.

It has been five days, and I am starving. We have been let out each night by a woman with an impassive face to roam around the room. I found a mirror three days ago to see what I look like now, and I couldn’t even fathom how it was possible for a change to happen this way. My coat is a deep blue almost black fur that glistened in the moon’s light. My eyes glowed with a blue I haven’t thought could exist. My small black nose allowed more senses around me to come alive and become more familiar. My claws were sharp and dangerous to anyone I could scratch with. My tail long and unruly fur with it. My body a little underweight for a cat, I think at least I am. Also when Chat Blanc took a nap, I took a look at my private parts, and I can say it’s a little more protected than I was human I joke in my mind.

It has been almost a week when we are finally fed. The food smelled atrocious, but I was hungry enough to dig in. Chat’s food smelled different from mine, but I let him eat his own meal. If only I had looked up to see Hawkmoth grinning with a please smile on his face. For how could have I known that it was a poison to my own cat's mind.

Everynight we are let out and even offered to go outside. I know, though, it’s just false hope. No one can rescue us especially if no one knows who we are. Chat Blanc comes and goes as he pleases and becomes more cat like by the days that passed. I still tug on the memories that were once a reality of mine. I can’t seem to regret my choices of protecting the citizens of Paris, but I do wished I told people that I cared about my identity before being exposed like that. I look out the window and see the moon glisten with its light reflected by the sun. I can dream about the haunted past that will be just that. The past. I look back to see the door opening to reveal Chat Blanc coming back with a piece of yarn. He drops it in front of me and I smile at him kindly. I play with the piece knowing this is the most amount I will get with my greatest desire for my passion. When I look back at Chat Blanc, I see him smile at me, and he nudges his head at me with those kitty’s eyes I fell for before I turned into a cat.

The weeks now turned into a month I presume. The total of time, we have not been visited by the woman, again, but Hawkmoth.

“You thieving scum of shit! You will be defeated and you won’t be laughing then! I hate you!”

I had hissed at him while clawing at him when he threw me back into the cage. I hated how his long and nimble fingers touched me. He was the reason why I continue to suffer throughout my life now. I was shaking by the time he exited the room and was laughing like the sick man he has now become. Chat wrapped his tail around me and pulled me towards him. I felt my tears fall as he licked my face trying to wipe away the heartbreak and hopelessness I seem to be enveloped in. I took comfort in the way he shows me his caring ways even now. If I had to be honest with myself, I am glad I am stuck with Chat Blanc for the rest of my other eight lives.

It has been three months and I am starting to become antsy. I feel so dirty and squirmy since I don’t clean myself the way Chat Blanc does. I appreciate the way he tried to help me, but I drew the line when he went to lick the sensitive part of a female cat. I know it was going to bite me in the ass, but I just didn’t feel comfortable enough to do it. Of course, I was going to smell and Hawkmoth noticed. I quickly clawed and squirmed in his hold and fought every nail I had to avoid the bath. The way the water seeped into fur was despicable. Then he poured in this substance in the tub and everything change. I was in a haze and everything felt relaxing. I could feel all the tensions I could of possibly had vanish in a instant. The way the hands petted my back and stomach felt incredible. Was this how Chat felt when I petted him? I should have kept doing this with him if this is what it feels like. The bubbles around me looked so innocent but then they popped when you try to take a hold of them. I soon fell asleep in a content and relax state when I snuggled up to the warmer presence that I seem to be touching.

The time has passed and the only way I could have remember my human thoughts was talking to Chat Blanc about it, though it seemed he didn’t understand a word I was talking about. That was okay, though, because he ended up being a good listener. What he was listening about I don’t know. No! I have to remember who I was. I felt something inside me resist and soon felt a haze that caused me to fall on conscious.

The yarn was the only thing that held my attention and Chat Blanc as well. I can’t remember my past, but it seems Princess is my name. I look around again at the home I seem to have always been in. The grey walls that have always surrounded me is what kept me here, and I couldn’t help but feel confined though I admit I’m scared to go outside. I look back to see Blanc looking at me weirdly. His eyes were drawn only to me. Not even the mouse that seemed to be able to float in the air seemed to be able to captured his attention. I sit up trying to figure out what was so interesting. I was going in loops with myself and found myself becoming dizzy. I slump to the ground when Blanc came and rubbed his cheek against mine. Was he… was he scent marking me? He has always been territorial, I guess but this is a new level. I found myself enjoying the attention and love the way he seemed to respond to my paws. The way he rolled over when my tongue came over his stomach making him vulnerable. The way his eyes dilated when I came over to sniff his neck and bite him and when he return the favor to me.

One morning when I was still asleep from the eventful chase, I felt something behind me. I ignored it thinking it was nothing to be concerned about. I was completely wrong about not worrying. My tail brush whatever was behind, and I heard a mewl behind me. I open one of my eyes trying to find out what was happening when I feel a shock reaction happen in my body. It was tentative and meek lick, but it was still confident at the same time. I purred at the sensation when it continued. It went deeper and all I could do was try to get it into me further. It did wonders inside, and I felt it speed up. I was panting and moaning more and tried to see what he was doing. All I could focus on was the way he moved his tongue inside me and touch the walls I had. The sensitive shock wave I felt was my final releasing point. I felt a rush of current come out and Blanc seemed to find it delicious as he started to lick it up earnestly. I laid down with a thump and the rest of my body was tired from all the action. Blanc walked in front of me, and I slowly blinked at him. I saw the action returned as he rubbed his head into my scruff. This routine continued for about a month and it felt incredible every single time but something was missing. As much as Blanc did it to me, I did it to him. The way he unsheathed his pouch, and I suck the ball like objects until my throat was bulging at the movements he made to thrust into me to swallow. The mewling and purring everytime I went to nibble and lick his dick. Everytime he released into me, my stomach would fill up with the fluids inside me jiggling when I walk towards him. He would grab me and pull me into his protective embrace and I felt myself curl up into him.

The owner had seen our recent attraction but thought nothing of it except bringin fabric in the wipe the mess we ever made. Though he was getting increasingly frustrated when Blanc stole the fabrics and he thought he seemed to lose it. Blanc always presented each new fabric as a gift to me and I would always giggle at the knightly ways he seem to have for me.

“My princess...”

“My knight…”

I was taking a nap before we had our usual tongue fucking but today was different. I felt him come up behind me and took a sniff of me behind. I brush my tail at him teasingly the way I will always do before he would start. Today though, he was doing something different. He kept nudging his head against my ass to lift up. I complied with the request and lifted up. He watched me with his perspective yellow eyes but there also was some… fear? No it wasn’t possibly that. He had to be afraid of… Oh god what was he doing?! He climbed on top of me with his paws resting on my back. He leaned down and held me on the scruff. I was starting to worry when I felt an intrusion inside me. I yowled at the prinkpricks that seem to be hook into me. It kept pushing in back and forth and I justed wanted it to go away. It kept pumping inside of me seeming to keep going further and the more it continued, the more I felt at ease. It was different but it was starting to feel good. Every push he did to me was met with me arching into the thrust more. It became a rhythm and the penetrator seemed to grow in size. What once was a little ball was now probably a huge dick that couldn’t seem more pleasing. Soon it grew to a stop and I could feel the sweat around me. He started again to thrust in me again and it felt like I was going to faint at the speed and hugeness it seemed to be. My walls were clamping down on it greedily and sucked it up like a vacuum. One more time he thrusted and he hit the spot in me. I meowed and mewled at the sensation and it was a command. I felt the release inside me and as soon as it touched him he released inside me. It was such a different sensation from what I was used to but I felt my belly fill up and swell with his essence. He just laid on top of me with his dick inside me still. He lick my trying to see my reaction towards it. I stared at him and I knew he saw the haze I was in but also in that haze was fear. Fear of what was going to happen next and what he was going to do to me?

Master was certainly not pleased at the image but he knew better than to try and separate us. The woman came and scrunch up her nose in disgust at the mess she now has to clean up.

The pattern repeated itself over and over for about three months and during the beginning the master tried to feed me different food.  The day master gave me different food, Blanc sent the food flying towards the wall. He mated with me though to make up for it though saying something about not liking the smell. Blanc controlled everything I would have could do. He would insert himself when I wasn’t ready, or deny me food when I refuse to mate because I was tired. I tried to fight him but I realized I love this to much to give it up. Plus he was the only one I had left. I needed him… and that thought was what left me broken and submissive to him.

The routine was simple and easy to understand when time came. The days we were left alone with no food were days when we mate only twice, once at night and once at morning. Days when we were fed were days he dictated how many times we would mate, which the normal amount would be at least four times. Though don’t get me wrong, he was still thoughtful for me. He still presented gifts to me and would always make me feel loved. He gave me his food when he took out mine when he didn’t like it. The days when I finally gotten to rest were when my body was already in pain specifically my stomach. The times it would cramp and I would bleed on the ground. He would just finger with me until I shuddered onto the floor. He would always give me one day to recuperate from it when I finished my cycle every two months. (I know these cat things aren’t true so don’t think they are please.) One day though I notice my stomach was being dragged onto the floor, and so did Blanc. He ordered me to lay on my back and he put his head against my stomach. His ears twitched and I could feel the excitement inside him spring out.

“I am father! I’m going to be a dad!” I smiled at the enthusiasm but soon felt my stomach grumble.

“Blanc? Could you get me more food and maybe it would be meat?” I put the kitty eyes on him and he hurried himself away. I soon was eating three mice a day and I could feel myself getting heavier where it turned hard to even move. The master saw the state I was in and groaned to himself. He arranged for better comfort for me and I was soon in a blanket of warm and fuzzy nest. Blanc would come up to me, and he would rub himself over me and present me more food as the master increased my feedings.

One day I saw Blanc crumpled to the ground. I rushed to him quickly being careful with the kittens inside me still. I saw him turn and I saw his fur recede into himself and his arms and legs turn into what the master’s limbs looked like. His cat head and face turned human and soon he was standing on two legs.

“Princess.” was the only word he said before he collapsed to the ground.

“Blanc? Blanc get up. It’s not funny. Get up!” In my emotional state the doors opened to see a shock master. The master bent down and picked Blanc up. I mewled at him wanting to see what would happen to my mate.

“Stay.” he commanded me and I whimpered at him. It has been two weeks and I have only gotten bigger and lonely. The kittens I could feel were coming soon. The water I drank, supplied for me, would last me only four days most.

The doors open to reveal a weak looking Blanc and excitement coursed through me. I went to stand up and run to him when I saw his eyes. They… they weren’t yellow anymore. They were green. I don’t understand and suddenly I dropped to the floor again.

“Hi princess? It’s me, Chat Blanc well except I’m not a cat anymore.”

“Meow?” _What happened to my mate?_

“I know nothing will make sense right now, but I promise it will be better. I will keep my word and be father remember.” The smile that seemed so familiar to me I decided to let him pet me. I relaxed and took a breath hoping everything was going to be fine. That’s when I felt the streak of pain.

“Meow!” My eyes shot open and screamed. Blanc seemed worried and scared but went to fetch the master. When they returned I was crying in pain.

“Pick her up, now! We have to get out of the building and her to the vet.”

It was a blinding mess and all I could feel was pain.

“It’s going to be okay princess. I purromise.” I was taken into this big building and I was terrified. Everything around me was unfamiliar. I don’t want to give birth here. I don’t like it! I want to go home!

My complaints were heard but ignored.

“Sir, we can’t do anything until she calms down.” The lady in the strange clothes said.

“I’ll do it.” Blanc started to walk towards me and he slowly laid his out to me.

I took a breath in and soon was calming down. The pain was still there but it was less tensing. I looked at the eyes of my mate and see his smile that I didn’t even notice anything happening until something is pushed into me.

“Hiss!” I go to swat the intruding object but I see Blanc look at me with those repriminding eyes.

It took four hours when the kittens came out. I smiled at the three kittens that were sucking at my nipples. I lean into the touch of Blanc when he touches my head. I soon black out when I feel the fatigue hit up with me.

I wake up in the building and I see Blanc wearing normal clothes of a human. I look to see the kittens huddled next to me and sleeping. 

“Hi princess, did you rest well?” I hear a voice behind me say.

“Meow”  _ I’m better. _

“I can still understand some words of the cat but I’m losing the ability, or so my father told me.” He smiled at me and I wished I could be near him like he used to wrap around me. 

“I don’t understand what happened but I purromise everything will be alright.” He lowers his hand to my head and I lean into the memorizing massage he does with my back and head. 

“What are you doing here?” A cold voice interrupts the pets and I meow my complaint at it. He smiles at me but soon becomes formal again when he makes eye contact with the master. 

“She is special to me. I am still responsible for her and the kittens.” 

“Not anymore. As soon they’re of age, they will be given to the pound,” He stiffly says.

“The pound?!” 

What is the pound I wonder? Is it something that involves weight or measuring?

“You can’t do that! They are my family!” 

“This is not for discussion. I had barely tolerated the cat, but I refuse to take care of the litter of your mistake.” 

“They are NOT a mistake!” Blanc’s eyes seemed to flash a dangerous color and I decided to calm him down. 

I walk towards him and meow my concerns and see his face calm down and relax. 

“You will not get rid of something that means something to me again. You took my life away the day I actually thought you cared about me. You may not have wanted me to remember but I do. And when I say this, you will listen well to me. The press and public are going to see me and when they do, they will come straight for you with questions. Paris still have the miraculous heroes and they will stop you as I tell them your real identity. Nothing you can do will stop me from doing that.” 

“What makes you think you are going out?” The bars suddenly go down and everything is dark. The lights come back on and soon the place feels more dangerous than before. 

“Did you really think I was going to allow you to leave this place without a fight?” The master called three words and his entire form changed to something much more sinister. 

I kept meowing and the kittens were starting to wake from sleep hearing the commotion. 

“It’s going to be okay, princess. Just hide the kittens and get out of here. Remember these words okay. Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. Remember them okay.” He kissed the top of my head and took a fighting start. 

I grabbed hold the kittens and escape the night. Lucky for us there was a small hole that led to the outside world. I ran as fast I could with them hanging by my mouth. I stopped at a lush and green park and saw some shade. I figured that I can be hiding in the tree’s hole if there was any real danger. I held my kittens close and shut my eyes hoping for some type of luck to pass my way. 

When I woke up, I realized that I was in a different place. I started to freak out when an old man came to me. He sensed my panic state and calmly reassured me somehow to relax. I soon sat down and look down to see my kittens still with me. I heard one of them cry and I came down so they could feed. 

“You are definitely different.” He stroked his beard in apprehension of who or what I was. 

Apprehension… danger… warning! As soon as my kittens finished drinking I looked for a piece of paper and pencil. I am so glad I learned how to write from watching the master. 

“H-A-W-K-M-O-T-H I-S G-A-B-R-I-E-L A-G-R-E-S-T-E”

“How did you find out little one?” 

“Meow”  _ I was there. Captured. Escaped because of my mate. _

“Wayzz can you fetch Plagg please?” 

“Of course master.” The floating turtle like thing flew away only to return with a floating rat.

“I’m a cat! Not some filthy rat!” The cat scowled at me but I was in awe. He understands me and he smells like cheese. I don’t know how I know that, but I do.

“Repeat what you told me, little one.” The old man said. 

“Meow”  _ I witness the battle. My mate turned human and fought with his father he said. I was kept there for almost a year and a half.  _

“Who is Hawkmoth?” The flying cat asked me. 

“Meow”  _ Paper. _

The old man handed the flying cat the piece of paper and I saw the cat explode. His eyes glowed with a dark matter and he was suddenly oozing black shadows around him. 

“The piece of shit! No fucking good jackass of a father! Tortures my chosen and his only son!” I run to seek shelter but knock into something and as it fell a pair of earrings fell with it.    
“No, no don’t touch that.” The old man said worried. 

I couldn’t resist the pull and I touched it. The earrings lit up with a bright glow that dimmed down with a frantic big ladybug screaming “Marinette!” 

She looked around and saw that she was in the room with Fu. Her eyes welled with tears and begin to cry when she saw Plagg. 

I came up to her and nuzzle her cheek feeling sorry for her. She gasped at looked at me. 

“Marinette!” She yelled and hug my small body. 

“Meow”  _ Who’s Marinette? My name is Princess. _

“You’re cursed.” The old man said in astonishment looking at me and the big bug. 

“Wayzz, bring the digital book and scrolls quickly.” The turtle came back with lots of paper and the old man jumped for joy out of a sudden. 

“Get the ingredients quickly!” The three flying things gathered random stuff I had no idea what it was and I returned to my kittens. I saw the ladybug let a tear down when she saw the kittens. 

I was quickly drench with this sticky and horrible smelling substance along with my kittens when we were all put on the floor. The old man rushed and threw clothes into the room and kept his eyes away from us. 

I first looked in confusion but soon saw so many images come straight into my mind. I fell to the floor and I woke up back with my human body. I… I remember everything!

“Tikki?” I asked hestantily. 

“Marinette.” She came and hug my cheek, and Tikki started to cry and I cried too. Plagg and Wayzz wouldn’t admit they were crying at the special moment. 

“The kittens, Tikki!” I looked down and saw the little cats turn into human babies. 

I gasp at the appearance I have and quickly dried myself and put the clothes on. 

I saw the blanket Fu threw and wrapped the little ones with it. 

“Decent again.” Fu entered the room and smiled at me. 

“What happened?” Tikki asked me. 

So I explained everything from the moment I was captured to the moment of my freedom. 

“If Blanc was Chat Noir, then who is Chat Noir?” 

All the members in the room looked at one another and had a silent discussion. 

“Please, I need to know who their father is.” I pleaded with them and I saw Tikki looked at me sadly. 

“Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” Plagg spoke out loud and I gasped. 

“But, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, that would mean that Hawkmoth is-” My reaction full of shock   
“Adrien’s father.” Tikki went to hug Plagg as he tightened his paw/flipper.

“He’s still there. We have to save him,” I declared.

“We will, but first you need to go home with Plagg and Tikki. They shouldn’t be separated and you need to see your family again.” Fu told me.

“Papa.” I said brokenly when I remember him. 

“I will lead you to him.” 

He walked me to the bakery and it seems so bad. They place looked like it was an abandoned building. I knock on the door timidly but heard a gruff go away. 

“Please I need to see my papa again?” I broke a smile when the door flung open. I saw the harden gaze turn shock. 

“Marinette?” 

“Hi dad.” He laughed so loud he picked me up and spinned me around. I laughed at familiar scene and when he looked at me again I saw all the warm memories I had. 

“I thought you were dead.” He brokenly said. 

“I was captured and lost my memories but I’m back. I’m home again.” 


	19. Reveal

“How-how are you alive?” Papa face stained with the tears along with mine.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for not being strong enough to defeat him before.” I started to cry again and papa wrapped his arm around me again.

“You’re back and that’s all that matters.” He whispers into my ear and I relax into him.

“You have to meet some people.” I say when I realize I forgot something.

“Who? The person who brought you back to me? I should thank them for returning my happiness again.” He smiles at me but I frown at the statement and I can see his confusion.

“While I was captured, there was someone else too. I was cursed as well as the other person. He sacrificed himself to allow my freedom along with some others.” I walk papa to the three children that are mine now and forever. “Papa meet your grandchildren, Emma, Louis, and Hugo.”

The way papa’s eyes water made me feel a whole set of butterflies in my stomach. I couldn’t help but fear the reaction he could have.

“Were you raped?” He asked me while looking at the children.

“I was cursed and so was the father, but he and I both wanted them.” I answered back after a few moments.

“You will be an amazing mother.” He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I leaned in to it.

“Thank you.”

A knock on the door surprised both of us and papa went to answer it. Before he could even reach the door, it was yank open to reveal my best friend.

“You’re here…” She ran towards me and hugged me tightly just I did to her.

“You’re here and alive and healthy and-” She cried when she tried to continue.

“I missed you so much!” I leaned into the comfort of my first and best friend.

“You had us worried there, Ladybug.” She smiled as I blush at the mention.

“Got to have someone protecting Paris, right?”

“You’re correct.” Nino came into the room and we hugged each other like a brother and sister reunion.

“We missed you dudette.”

“How did you escaped?!” Alya asked when she remember I was captured.

“Umm… I escaped because of Chat Noir.”

Everyone in the room quieten down at that point.

“Chat Noir?” Nino asked belief surely he midheard.

“Yes.” I didn’t elaborate but an uproar of noise followed.

“He’s a villain!”

“He’s a murderer!”

“He’s a monster!”

“Enough!” I yelled, “He may have hurt us but he stilled protected and saved me in the end. And in the end, I still love him!”

We all stayed silent until a crying was heard. I rush over to Louis as he cried. I patted his back until he calmed down enough to sleep again.

“Who are there cute ones?” Alya asked when she saw them.

“They’re mine.” I smiled at the three innocent children.

“Yours? But how? You were captured and-”

“There was another prisoner and he is the father. I have to go save him because he saved us from being captured before.” I cut her off quickly. Realization rushing through them when they knew who the father is.

I see everyone tense up and they start protesting immensely.

“We just got you back!”

“You can’t leave again!”  
“I forbid you to leave again!”

I look at all of them sadly but know I have to go.

“You know as Ladybug it is my job to protect and save everyone. Including the one who helped free me in the first place.” They all went to protest but I transformed quickly.

“Look out for them for me, if I don’t make it back.” I smiled at them before leaving.

I went to jump the buildings feeling the familiar adrenaline but was sooned joined by a fox. She tackled me to the ground.

“You aren’t leaving me or anyone else again!” It was Alya and my eyes were blown wide in surprised. “We aren’t letting you get hurt again and we are making sure we don’t lose you again.” Her determination shining through her eyes that I can’t help but nod at the statement.

“Together.” I agreed.

I headed back to see Master Fu there giving Nino his miraculous.

“... new master.” Nino nods his head and looks at us with a disapproving look directed at me.

“No way are you getting rid of us so easily.” I nod at his statement.

“We need a plan then.” I say to them when we get to together.

“You were at his base so do you remember the outlook like traps or something?”

“It was dark and confining. I was afraid to go outside when I was there. He had Natalie as an accomplice. I don’t know about the bodyguard though. The mansion is tight on lockdown now but if we go through his layer we can get through.”

“What about his akumas?”

“He can only make one akuma.” Master Fu answered

“That gives us an advantage then. Two against three. We outnumber him, but it will be on his turf.”

“The end goal is to get the miraculous. If we get the miraculous, then we can figure out where Hawkmoth is keeping him.” I murmur out loud

“Okay.”

“I agree.”

I placed Plagg with Papa but he started to protest immediately at being left behind.

“I know you want to fight, but if Hawkmoth gets the earrings again, we are not going to stand a chance if he gets the ring too. We were lucky Tikki had enough energy to take the earrings back to Fu when she escaped.”

“But he’s my kitten…” He argued brokenly and pouted.

“And we are going to get your kitten back and I’m getting the person I fell for again.” I petted behind his ear and stood up and looked at the other two.

“Let’s go then.” Nino transformed and we were soon rushing into battle.

We were at the window when we burst into the room. It was eerily quiet and no one in there. Slowly, a hand clapped in applause and we all turned around. The person was dressed in a professional type way for an akuma. Her eyes were like ice and you knew the dark energy floating in her.

“I am Catalyst and you will meet your end.” All of sudden red akumas of Stoneheart, Animan, and one I don’t recognize come forward and join Catalyst. I am shock seeing more than one akuma right now. Hawkmoth enters the room and his appearance has changed too matching the akuma’s color. 

“We meet again Ladybug.” His sinister smile and scowl at him with a heated glare matching it. 

“Where is he?!” 

“Who?” His voiced innocently.

“Chat Noir, your son!” I spat out to him.

“Yes, he is… preoccupied.” His face changing to something of glee. 

I could feel my heart beating a million times faster than before worrying about Chat.

“Give him back!” I ready my yo-yo to fight. 

“I’ll make you a deal, give me the black cat and ladybug miraculous and he’s all yours.” I widen my eyes at the offer. I look at the other two to see their eyes harden. 

“Not a chance!” Rena Rouge yelled.

“They belong to the Guardian.” Carapace snarled at Hawkmoth. 

“I assume you now then?” His voice diffidence. 

“Him?” One of the akuma gestures to Carapace to only laugh. “He is nothing but a weakling.” The other akumas joining in laughing along. 

We the other two pull out their weapons along and get into a fighting position along with me. 

“What’s your choice, Ladybug? My son for the miraculous.” 

I take a deep breath hoping my gut doesn’t lead me astray. 

“Never.” My voice cold and unforgiving. 

“The hard way it is then.” He frown with mock sadness. “Attack.” 

All the akumas come rushing forth towards us. Animan comes and changes into a panther. Stoneheart comes rushing forward trying to crush me with his huge fist. The one I don’t recognize fights with Rena, fox against fox. Hawkmoth comes forward when I leave my backside defenceless. I managed to dodge the attack with a minor cut to only be knock into the wall. I get up quickly trying to shake off the fall and get back. I see Carapace struggling with the now changing bear. 

“Switch dance partners!” I yelled to Carapace and he nods. 

I see him use his shell and blocks a blow from the stone fist. I wrap my yo-yo string around the waist to yank him towards me. He changes quickly into a dog and gets out of the string. I look to see Rena holding pretty well against the fox but still struggling. I throw the yo-yo around the fox and pull her towards Animan as they crash together in a heap. We both lunge for the akumatized items when we are blocked by a sword. We look to see Hawkmoth challenging us and we take our stance to him. 

We are bloody and tired. The three akumas plus Hawkmoth are taking too much time and energy from us. I see Rena lunge at the akuma I know as Volpina. She quickly fishes her own flute out to play notes that now surround Rena. Without knowing which one is real and which one is an illusion, she gets confused. She is sooned thrown across the room to get unconscious. 

“Alya!” Carapace yells as he gets distracted also be thrown towards the now detransformed Rena. 

“Give up, Ladybug. You’re outnumbered and you’re teammates are defeated.” Hawkmoth declared with a victorious grin. 

“Not quite.” a voice says behind me. 

My eyes widen at the familiarity of the voice. I look behind and see a smirking Chat Noir. 

“My lady, sorry I’m late.” he prowls towards me and takes my hand into a kiss. 

“Chat…” I feel my heart like it's going to explode at the excitement. 

“One more akuma?” He looks into my eyes and I feel myself nodding at the statement. 

“You’re are going to stay here if it is the last thing I do.” Hawkmoth seethes. 

“Then I guess it’s going to be the last thing you will ever do.” He shrugs uncaring. 

I feel a renewal of energy hit me and we both attack the akumas. We are reading each other's moves like we have been fighting with each other for years. I pull the yo-yo string around Stoneheart as Chat trips the huge golem. He lands on Animan trapping the two down. Chat distracts the other two while I cleanse the akuma items to watch them become confuse at their surroundings. 

“Get out of here. Now!” Without being told twice they run away quickly while taking Nino and Alya with them. I join Chat Noir and we soon get Volpina item when we realized how alike she looks like Rena. We are left with Hawkmoth and Catalyst. 

“Two against two, Hawkmoth.” I comment.

“Even match of numbers now.” Chat adds

“You will be defeated and I will get your miraculous.” He growls at us.

“Why do you want our miraculous so much. You already have power. What more do you want?!” Chat asks frustrated. 

“My wife, your mother back.” I see Chat freeze at the statement.    
“Mom-mom is dead.” He stutters out.

“But I could bring her back. With the miraculous, she would be back in our life. Don’t you want that?” He walks closer to Chat, and I see him hesitate. 

“You, me, and her can become a family again.”    
“Don’t give in. You may get her back, but it comes with a price. A price will be paid to keep the balance.” I warned Chat. 

“When have I ever cared about someone else?” He asked

“Ever since you became a father.” I grind out of my teeth.    
That makes him freeze and I see him shake himself out of the cloud of lust and wanting of acceptance. 

He jumps away from Hawkmoth as he slashes at the brooch.

“Nooo!” Hawkmoth yells as he detransforms when Chat grabs the miraculous. 

Catalyst bubbles away and becomes Natalie again. She falls to the floor clutching her head in pain. 

“It’s over, Hawkmoth. You are done.” I see Chat Noir tighten his hold on the miraculous when he rushes over to me. He hands me the miraculous and looks in my eyes. 

“One more life.” He whispers before he calls his destructive command. My eyes widen as he touches his father killing him. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” I yell trying to save him.

What falls down is something I didn’t expect. A chisel. My lucky charm only shows Hawkmoth and it. I look at Chat and see him walking towards Natalie. He pulls her up and shoves her to me. I grab her and look at Chat. He smiles at me and jumps away. I pick her up and leave her at the police department. 

I detransform and see Tikki coming to comfort me. 

“It was his choice, Marinette. He needed to decide his fate. Not you.” I fed her cookies and we walk back into the precinct. Every officer stands up and looks at me with wide eyes. 

“Police force, my name is Ladybug and the person I left here is an accomplice of Hawkmoth. I hope she is given a fair trial, but Hawkmoth…” I pause trying to find the right words to ease it in. “Hawkmoth is gone. And I promise he won’t be returning any time soon.” I was about to swing away when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It was Officer Raincomprix. 

“Thank you for your service.” He saluted to me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I swing onto a random building when I feel myself being stared at. 

“Are you coming out, or are you going to stare at me forever?” I look at see Chat Noir smirk at me before smiling genuinely. He raises his hand slowly, giving me a chance to stop him, but I trust him. He cups my cheek and rubs his thumb over it. 

“My lady.” He laughs at me.

“My chaton.” I smile at him.

“I am not a kitten. I am a full grown chat!” he growls mockingly at me. 

“I love you.” I burst out saying.

His eyes widen at the statement before bringing we closer to him.

“I love you too.” He brings our foreheads together and I close my eyes in relief. 

“How did you do it?” I ask when I remember the entrance he made.

“Do what?” 

“How did you become Chat Noir when you were trapped. Plagg was at home with my papa.” 

“You should know better than anyone, my lady. Chaos can’t be detained.” 

“Of course.” I shake my head at him. “Home?” 

“With you, always.”


	20. Epilogue

“Maybe you should bring this?” He hands his daughter a distress button, but Marinette hits him at the shoulder. 

“Would you stop that! She is going to be just fine just like the boys are going to be.” She glares at me for her husband’s antics and waves Emily away to her room. 

Once she knows Emily is in her room, she rounds back to me. 

“You can’t be this worried already. It’s not even their first time there! We looked at the other schools and this was the best one for them. They got our contacts in case of an emergency. The only thing that could happen is a fight breaking down there. You know our kids would never start a fight with anyone anyway.” She basically gave him multiple reasons for no worries. 

“But what if they need us!” he whined pitifully. 

“Then the school will call us for them.” She answered back. 

“It’s not fair. I want them safe and don’t understand why they can’t stay here with us.” He pouted as he sat down across from his bugaboo. 

“Because you remembered when you were homeschool. You hated it so much you sneaked out by the time you were able to reach the door knob.” 

“They would have us though…”

“But they wouldn’t be able to interact with kids their own age.” She finished off his statement. 

“I just don’t want to lose them.” He said sulkily remembering the first time he saw them. 

_ He and Ladybug were coming back from the rooftop when he was close to the bakery. He was hit right in the face and smacked onto the ground, groaning.  _

_ “Again? Seriously?! Why is it the head you people hit?” Ladybug trying to check the damage done.  _

_ “That’s what you get for messing with me and my best friend!” Alya said as she held the pan closely.  _

_ “C’mon Chat, get up we need to fix your nose or at least numb it down with ice.” Ladybug helped Chat backup and entered the door.  _

_ “I’m back.” She shouted in the bakery front letting her voice echo out. So many people popped out of the back and huddled closer to his lady. She smiled and thanked the greetings she was getting. He leaned back and watched the reunion for the first time become a positive thing. Suddenly, he heard a noise from the back. He slipped from the loud crowd and walked to three little babies. There innocent looks tugging at his heart. He reached out and the littlest one reached out to curl up on his finger. He smiled at the girl and stroked her cheek getting a giggle out of her.  _

_ “That’s Emily, you know.” A voice he recognize in a instant.  _

_ “That was my mother’s name.” was his only response.  _

_ A few moments of air was hanging in a relax silence.  _

_ “Where are they?” He asked at last.  _

_ “Who?” Her voice holding confusion. _

_ “Our kids. The kittens.” He turned to look at her with desperation in his eyes wanting to see his family. _

_ “You are touching one of them.” She answered back with a smile. “Spots off, Tikki.” The magic taking off her suit and leaving the civilian clothes she was given. She walked towards him and held one of her son’s hand in hers while wrapping her arm around Chat.  _

_ “How?” his voice now questioning the human bodies his whole family now possess.  _

_ “The master who gave me the Ladybug miraculous. He was the one who gave all of us human bodies. Though he did warn about some cat tendencies being the kittens since they were born that way.” She laughed at the end.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” His face falling into remorse and depression. _

_ “What’s there to be sorry for?” She scrunched up her eyebrows at the expression.  _

_ “I put you endangered. I caused harm towards you before I turned into a cat. Even as a cat, I got you pregnant and now you’re stuck with me and three kids you didn’t ask for.” His voice breaking towards the end realizing what he had truly done. Forcing her into a situation she wasn’t even asked of to begin with.  _

_ “I put myself endangered. I knew the risks and don’t you dare think I regret meeting you. Cat and human form. I just gained more family and I couldn’t be happier. I will admit this wasn’t the plan, but I still want my family and that includes you.” her hand on his jaw making it turn to face her. “I love you. I told you before and I will always say it again because I mean it. I love you. I love Emily. I love Hugo. I love Louis. I love my friends. I love my family. I love being Ladybug. I love you being Chat Noir if you help me and not try to fight against me.”  _

_ “I doubt I would be fighting the mother of my children.” He joked with her making her glare at him. “Are you truly okay with this?” His voiced vulnerable for the answer.  _

_ “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” She rested her head against Chat Noir’s head as he detransformed back into Adrien.  _

_ They two shared a passionate kiss when it was interrupted by a clearing of someone’s throat. The embarrassment lasted through about an hour or two.  _

“They’re growing up too fast.” He sadly said smiling at the door his children resided in. 

“They are growing up to be themselves but they won’t have that option if we keep them to ourselves. Don’t you want them to have a future with their own children?” His wife asked him with a gentle smile. 

“Your right, as always.” Adrien sighed dejectly as she moved his head to her own.

“I know.” She kissed his lips lovingly as they heard giggles behind the door. 

“C’mon let’s go help the kids with collecting the bags to drop them off.” She took his hand and led them to the children’s room where a smile was ever present on her face. 

“I don’t know how you came into my life, but I thank every single kwamii god and goddess for giving you to me in my life and giving me the family I always dreamed for.” 


End file.
